Satan Has A White Rose
by Daninite
Summary: "You know good and well, I only serve one master." "Yes, I know; though I think I'd rather be a pawn for two masters than to be a knight for...Him." "Yes, but for her safety, I'd serve them all." please review! Disclaimer: I own only the plot, and the story line is compliant with the thoughts in my head, it may match the books some, or it may not.
1. Dungeons and Dragons

"I transform into a cat and walk through the cell bars."

In an old over-stuffed arm chair, a dark man rolled his eyes at his secret best friend while they played their secretly favorite game in the secretly warm and cozy den of his secret house in a secret location- secretly.

"How original." He muttered.

"Why mess with what works?" Minerva smiled as she sipped the hot chocolate; which Severus was secretly very good at making.

"Seven. You successfully transform into a cat and escape the dungeon."

"HA! you see? It works!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "I know wandless magic when I see it, Minerva."

"Why, I never! Are you calling me a cheat?!"

"I implied it." Severus said as his mouth twitched into a grin.

"Hmm." Minerva looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm worried about you, Dear." She said.

Severus nodded. "I know."

"Serving two masters takes its toll. I can see how worn you've become."

"Minerva, you know good and well I only serve one master."

"Yes, though I think I'd rather be a pawn to two masters than a knight for..._Him_."

"True. But I don't regret my decision. For her safety, I'd serve them all."

"I'm sure I'd do the same in your place."

Severus rolled his eyes again. "No you wouldn't, you'd just kill them all."

"Hey! I have changed thank you very much!"

"For a daughter, Minerva? For her safety?"

"Alright," she conceded. "you're probably right. Are you ready?"

"Hmm?"

"For what's to come...It's almost time, Dear."

"I don't know to be honest. I've been waiting so long. Now that it's almost time- honestly I'm terrified."

"I understand. In theory at least. What's the sign?"

"A white rose."

Minerva nodded thoughtfully. "Can you stand to wait until then?"

"What choice do I have, Mini? What choice do I have?"


	2. The Wolves Descend Part 1

Pansy couldn't sleep for the third night in a row. When snow began falling she got up from her four-post bed and, sick of doing nothing. Just then, there was a knock on her door. She turned to see her uncle poke his head through the crack.

"It's time, Love." He said.

She nodded silently and he slipped out of her room, leaving her to trade her night gown for a pure white robe with a silver wolf embroidered on it. She opened her door and followed her uncle to the Parkinson Manor cellar. Across from the large room was a beautifully intricate set of green and silver tapestries. The Parkinson family house elves pulled back the tapestries like curtains, revealing a door. The door was massive and beautifully hand carved from white oak. It was Nordic in design; covered in knot-work and scroll designs. Two Norse wolves wove into a magnificent Celtic tree of life.

Pansy had never seen this part of her own home before. In fact the only thing Pansy knew of what was happening was that she was to take part in an ancient ritual to recieve some inheritance or other from her parents' passing. She had no idea what she was really in for.

Her uncle, who had helped with the construction on this particular part of the manor, steered Pansy through the door and down a set of stone steps, from the top of which the bottom could not even be seen. She was nearly tired enough for sleep by the time she reached the bottom. She made a mental note to make a trip down these stairs the next time sleep eluded her. She vaguely noticed that the house elves were following behind holding lanterns.

It took a while, but they did finally reach the landing. Pansy's breath caught at what she saw. There were eleven people standing in white robes just like hers. They were coupled off, each couple standing in front of an ornately carved pillar. Pansy's uncle left her side to stand with his wife in front of the nearest pillar on Pansy's right.

"What is this?" Pansy asked as her voice shook. Her uncle spoke up first.

"This is your family. Your legacy."

"I don't understand." She said.

"I know, Love, and I am so sorry that this job fell to me rather than your father. Your parents founded this pack."

"Pack?" Pansy echoed.

"We are a family, set with the task of protecting the helpless."

"Wait-" She demanded as she found her voice. "Protecting people? Is that what you tell yourselves? That you're protecting people in that _monster_'s name?!"

"You misunderstand, Darling." Pansy's aunt spoke up. "It's true that a number of us; your parents included, took the dark mark together, but for our own purposes. We needed a way to get the information that those people were privy to. We all have our part, and if you except your role as our leader, we can tell you everything."

"What might that entail, exactly?" Pansy asked.

"You would have to be a leader in every sense of the word. You would have to make tactical preparations, and make hard decisions that could potentially change many lives."

"Uncle," she shook her head, "I've never been trusted with anything. I don't want to disappoint you. I'm not meant for this!"

"Love, you could never disappoint us; any of us. Your parents did want this for you. They spoke of it to us many times. They prepared this night for you for when you came of age. The only part of this night that wasn't meant to be is that your mother and father are not here to lead you through it. They always meant for you to lead. We are here to help you the entire way. I know you are capable of this!"

"What if I fail? What if I get someone killed?"

"As I said, we all have our part, but the one duty we all shared, including your mother and father, is to watch over and protect, and advise each other. We will not let you fail. And if failure happens it will only be if there is no other way no matter what decision you make. We all have faith in you."

Pansy closed her eyes and lowered her head. "What do I have to do?" She whispered.

Everyone in the cavernous room wore a look of relief; the complete opposite of how Pansy felt, then her aunt answered, "You have to bleed."


	3. The Wolves Descend Part 2

One by one the men in the room approached Pansy and lined up in front of her. Her uncle knelt and took her hand.

"I was your father's adviser." He told her. "And I was your mother- my sister's secret keeper. As such it is now my duty to inform you of her secret. Our pack must have two leaders-"

"Who else? Where is he?"

"Not a he, Love, a she; your sister."

"Uncle, I haven't got a sister."

"You do, Love. A half sister."

"No..." Pansy's eyes widened and she shook her head fiercely.

"Don't worry, Darling," Her aunt soothed. "Your mother and father loved each other very much and were very happy."

"Yes," Her uncle explained. "But your father was injured shortly after your mother became pregnant with you. Your parents decided against pushing you into an arranged marriage for the sake of our pack, and your father knew that he could no longer give your mother children. So they chose another of our number to father your sister. Someone they trusted very much, and rightly so. Immediately after your birth, your sister was conceived and for her safety, she was sent away after her birth. You must find her before the Dark Lord does."

"How?" Pansy asked, shocked.

"Your mother's journals may help; but first-" He gestured to the five other men kneeling before her.

"I am Wesser. I acted as an ambassador to the pack. It was my duty to approach possible allies."

"My name is Addam. I verified all of the information that came through the pack."

"Leighstrom, Miss. I approached those in need of protection."

"Avantes. I aided in developing and carrying out tactical procedures."

The last man spoke. "Cainis, my lady. I was your mother's general. I carried out her direct orders."

"Are you my sister's father?" Pansy asked.

Cainis smiled slightly. "No, Lady. He is not among us tonight."

"Why not?" She asked. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He is on...other orders, Love." Her uncle answered. "Now it is time for you to take your place with us."

As the men returned to their wives, the women each pulled a flower from their braided hair, their husbands set a spark to them. Pansy's uncle beckoned her to them. She stepped in front of her aunt.

"For compassion." She offered with a smile. Pansy leaned in and inhaled the smoke from the burning petals. As she made her way to each pillar, inhaling the essences of ferocity, understand, wisdom, nobility, and truth, she felt something shift inside herself. Now, at the far end of the room, she began to itch. She turned to see all six women had followed her and were kneeling before her in a line. Her aunt, the first in line, spoke.

"I was your mother's adviser. I helped her through times of burden."

"I am Elise. I gathered leads for our pack."

"Donna, My Lady. I brought all information to your parents and divided it as per their instructions to the others."

"Mona. I'm the pack's healer, Lady."

"Arellia, Lady. I handle the supplies."

"Strega. I was your father's commander. I also led the hunting parties and rescue missions."

"Darling," Her aunt spoke up. "If there is anything you wish to say or ask, I suggest you do it now while you are able." She advised.

"I don't understand," Pansy responded. "Define 'able'."

"Well, you will be quite unable, after the ritual is finished. For sometime at least."

"Oh..well," Pansy stood as straight as she could manage. "I'm not sure what kind of leader I could be, but I will honor my parents, and learn all I can from all of you until I have earned my parents' legacy."

Howling echoed through the massive chamber, then all at once it turned to a low thrum of chanting. The men gathered in the center of the room where a fire was being lit. The women still knelt before Pansy as the ground started to shake and thirteen misty, ghostly figures came up from the dirt and stone. They all took the shape of wolves which sat back on their haunches. One of the spirit wolves began a slow march to where Pansy stood. It howled to her and she tilted her head at it.

Pansy had never been possessed before and she had always imagined it would feel like being invaded. But really, when the wolf spirit entered her body, all she could feel was relief. Until the women joined in the chanting. Their eyes turned white and their fingers began to glow. With a rushing of wind each of the other wolves entered the bodies of every one in the room. Then they began to shift. Their skin was torn away like paper, revealing snapping, growling, very real wolves. She didn't even have time to panic before the wolves were on her.


	4. The Worst Day

Young Mr. Malfoy was having the worst day, ever. He was half way towards drinking away the memory of his father bragging about a raid in a muggle neighborhood. This was nothing new, but for some reason this particular telling of the 'sickeningly average muggle couple caught unaware while sorting through Australia travel guides' made Draco feel sick. Maybe it was something he heard in passing... He couldn't quite place why Australia struck a cord in the dark places in his mind, but the gut-wrenching feeling was there all the same. On this day of all days, not only was the rum gone; Pansy was unavailable. Permanently, apparently. The last thing she said to him was some crap about being 'reborn' and refusing to disgrace her new found 'purity'.

_**And since when did Pansy bloody Parkinson worry so much about her fucking bloody virtue anyway? **_

And it certainly didn't help that every room he entered had a copy of the Daily Prophet featuring stories about the twisted acts of his own twisted father. Draco Malfoy was a despicable person but that only went as far as bedding any girl he could flash a smile at and being at least partly drunk always. He didn't hold a candle to the insanity that was his father or his father's psychos in arms. And to be perfectly honest, he hated the legacy he'd been born into, thank you very much!

Draco held the empty rum bottle tightly in his hand and glared at the empty fireplace, which had been disconnected from Pansy's floo. He snorted and rolled his eyes at his own outlook on his life and threw the rum bottle at the brick of the fireplace wall. He tripped on the edge of his floor rug on his way to the large oak desk, smacking his nose on the edge of it, and was promptly knocked out for his efforts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione Granger was girl who had everything, then nothing. She knew when she did it that there would be no turning back. Yet here she was; a rather large pile of ash at what should have been her door step, cinders still flying through the air, and half burnt beams still crashing through charred drywall. She wasn't interested in any of this though. She stared at the slumped, blackened figures on the smoking, unrecognizable couch. She couldn't see properly. Tears of guilt over leaving clouded her sight. She didn't need to see it though. She knew it was them. And she knew that no matter the outcome of this war, she would live to suffer her guilt. She turned from the little home for a second time, wiping away tears, and in need of something to destroy. Merlin help her, she wanted to be evil for once; see how they like it.


	5. Journal Entries

Pansy expected nightmares for many many nights about having the flesh ripped from her muscles by seemingly vicious wolves; every one of them making sure to get their fill of her. Those nightmares never came. Even though the story of her transformation through the eyes of her mother's general was particularly gory. Cainis told Pansy that after they'd each consumed a bit of their new leader, she died, and all of her transgressions and mistakes were wiped clean. He said that her body began to quiver back to life; her form splitting open like a cage, and her inner beast tearing through from the inside out. The rest of the pack dutifully cleaned and groomed their new mistress, then introduced her to the night.

The only thing Pansy clearly remembered for herself was running. Not from fear, but from an overwhelming sense of freedom. The first thing she did after waking up in a thirteen person pile up in the Parkinson Estate gardens was take a shower. The second thing she did was visit the Malfoy Manor with Cainis as her personal body guard. At a staggering height of six feet and ten inches, dark skin, black eyes, and broad everything, he certainly fit his intended profile, and he was happy to do so. To Cainis and every other of the pack's number there was no greater honor than protecting their Miss.

Pansy's goal at Malfoy Manor was to inform Draco that there would no longer be even a whiff of a future, savory or other wise, between them; a point that was easily made by the intimidating appearance of Pansy's new general. As to be expected Draco was...displeased. Pansy assured him that there would be many others happy to fill her place by his side in bed. Cainis encouraged Draco to agree, and they left.

It had been nearly a week and Pansy had finally mustered enough courage to face her mother's journals. She completely skipped her mother's Hogwarts years, promising herself to go through it after her sister was found and safe and the appropriate amount of time could be spared. She skimmed through entries about the ideals that led to the forming of the pack, which she skipped most of as well, again making a promise to go back later. She skipped ahead a few years and found the first entry mentioning Her pregnancy with Pansy. She delved into those and the following pages, soaking up every detail. After a full day of reading, her head throbbed and the words blurred together. She was having trouble remembering anything she read. She sought her uncle's council realizing that he probably knew all of the things in these journals without realizing it. She asked for his help reading through them and he obliged.

Together they managed to link the mention of a dark and silent friend who'd been that way since childhood to a mysterious and dark friend in the Hogwarts journals. Pansy's mother named him only as S. She did mention that he knew many things and had an instinct for the nature of people. He never spoke unless it was necessary, never boasted like the others and was in her house.

"Merlin..." Pansy whispered.

"What's the matter, Love?"

"It's Snape. Professor Snape."

"Yes, Snape, that's right.. I thought we were looking for your sister, not her father? Do you know him?"

"Of course, Uncle, he's my head of house!"

"Oh yes! I'd completely forgotten! Honestly, the only thing any of us really remember about his is that once your sister was born, he fell in love with the little babe. When it was decided that she'd be sent away, Severus was torn between his loyalty to the pack and his instinctual need to never let the girl from his sight. In the end, he agreed with your mother's decision. He'd become even more withdrawn and completely depressed, following orders like an obedient dog. He assured me in confidence that he was not displeased with any of us, it was only his concern for her that took his heart and mind far away from us. In fact it was the night we had this little heart to heart that he did something none of us could ever have conceived."

"What was it, Uncle?" Pansy whispered, the intimate story of her sister's father drawing her in.

"He made a deal with the devil." Her uncle said.

Pansy sat straight and eyed her uncle suspiciously. "Pardon?"

"Muggles have this faith in a god, a single god. 'I am that I am'. There are a vast many stories about Him. One is that he created heavenly beings called angels. The most favored of all angels was Lucifer; the angel of light. But this angel fell from grace. He didn't agree with his creator, and was cast out of heaven; the kingdom of God. Lucifer became known as the devil. King of Demons, punished forever for his misdeed against his Father. Muggles think this Lucifer is the original source of all evil on earth. He is known to make deals with the poor and down-trodden for their very souls in exchange for short lived and cheap happiness. He controls an army of foul creatures called demons and uses them for his bidding. His army grows every day thanks to the many many souls he has taken. And now, your head of house is among them, having traded his own soul to the muggle devil for his daughter's safety."

"Merlin..." Pansy covered her mouth with the back of her hand as a tear slipped down her cheeks.

"None of us blamed him. We'd all have done the same... if it were our child. Since that night, we hear from him seldom, and though his loyalty is tied to this Lucifer, we all know that his love and support of our cause and our pack has never left us. We do not doubt him anymore now than we ever did."

"I must speak to him." Pansy said. "I must know what he knows."


	6. The Sign

Pansy's uncle secured an appointment with the dark and silent potions master easily, stating that meeting the pack's new Misstress was long over due. Severus Snape agreed, and with the company of her uncle, Pansy apparated inside the small cozy den of Severus's secret home. She had with her a single long stemmed white rose, as a show of understanding towards the pain of Severus's long separation from his daughter.

When Severus entered from the dining room and saw the rose in Pansy's hand, his breath was stuck in his throat and the ceramic tea pot crashed to the floor. Pansy and her uncle wore identical expressions of shock as he pointed a shaking finger at the rose.

"Where did you get that? Why did you bring that here?!" He practically panted.

"I-it's from the gardens at home. I wanted to convey my sympathy for-"

"Miss Parkinson, " He cut her off. "do you know the significance of _this _for me?"

"I don't, I'm sorry? Have I offended you, Professor?"

Severus shook his head. "May I?" He whispered as he reached out for it.

"Of course, Professor." Pansy passed the rose to him immediately.

He beckoned for Pansy and her Uncle to sit on the dark leather couch as he slid himself to an arm chair opposite them, and carefully examined the rose from the petals to the end of the stem.

"Professor-" Pansy began.

"Congratulations and condolences on your recent inheritance, Miss Parkinson." He spoke up after inspecting the rose. "I have absolute faith in you to do what is needed. I assume you are here to inquire about my participation in the pack now that there is a new leader?"

"Perhaps in another meeting, Professor, but today, I think my visit is over that-" She pointed to the rose. " and what it means to you."

"What ever do you mean?" Severus responded.

"Your reaction to it, and my recent discovery of who and what you really are lead me to believe this must be some sort of a symbol to you? A symbol of my little sister, perhaps?"

Severus's head snapped up. "Yes and what would you know about it?"

"Not a thing, but it's safe to say, I think, that we have a common goal. Please tell me what you know. I need to find her! I'm sure it's no surprise or secret to you that she may be in very real danger."

Severus turned to look at his fireplace as his eyes glazed over. "I shouldn't think you have to worry much about any danger when it comes to her."

"Yes, I've heard you have seen to that personally."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "He said I would get her back one day. That I should look for a sign that will lead me on the path to finding her."

"The rose?"

He nodded. "A single white rose. For some reason I had hoped maybe I'd see her holding one. That it would lead me straight to her. I should have known the sign would come from you, her sister."

"Do you know anything? Who she is, where she is, her name?" Pansy asked.

"No. When I traded my soul, Lucifer forbade me from searching for her until I received the sign. I know nothing of her now. But I... I think she must have been placed with a Muggle family. He only said that she would find magic before it found her and that when I would be allowed to begin my search, there would be no one to stand between me and my little girl. He said that I would recognize my own darkness within her before I even knew it was her. That's all I know, Miss Parkinson. I swear if I discover anything further, you will be the first to know."

"Thank you, professor. I truly am sorry that it came to this for you. Your sacrifice, in my eyes, is quite noble. I'd trade my own soul now to find her."

"No!" Severus shouted. "You must never say those words, and you must never call on him! Promise, Pansy, you promise me now!" Pansy was frightened by his response and nodded her promise.

She and her uncle stood to leave, and Severus took her arm. "I'm sorry, Miss Parkinson. I assure you that I never stood in the way of your mother and father, and I swear to you that I never did anything that wasn't asked of me. Everything I did was for you and your sister. I love you both, as your father loved you and my daughter equally. They were happy, that I promise you."

A tear escaped down Pansy's face and she nodded her quiet thanks before disapparating with her uncle.


	7. Dear Lucifer,

_Master,_

_I have seen the sign. What would you ask of me now? How do I proceed? Please show me what path to take..._

The quick note was scrawled out over the steam covered glass of Severus's bathroom mirror. He knew that when he woke the next morning he would have his reply. He tried to let this fact comfort him into a restful sleep but there was nothing for it. He was nervous and anxious and terrified and excited all at once. He would see his daughter soon. How would she perceive him? Did he know her already? Could she ever forgive him? These questions and more tugged at his mind through the night, giving him no rest for the morning when he would journey back to Hogwarts ahead of the students.

The morning came with Lucifer's reply; a message spelled out in cinders from the night's fire.

_I have kept my promise. She is safe. None stand between you and your claim as her father. You needn't look long, Severus. She is coming to you. When you see the second sign, my sign; splinters and ash, you will have your daughter. _

Severus's stomach was a knot of twisted nerves through the entire train ride. He preferred this method of travel. It's quite easy to forget one's surroundings when they are drowned out by the thundering of a train along any terrain. Finally, half way through the trip, Severus succumbed to the sleep he'd missed the night before.

Flames rose like madmen, twitching and licking everything. They danced about, unsteady and untamed. Through the orange glow and smoke a small trembling figure could only just be seen. A circle of wooden wreckage lay at its feet and black dust swirled through the air, moving in the currents of the heat. A cry of anguish, a sudden wave of fury, and every thing suddenly settled. Before Severus could make out what he was seeing, there was a swirl of dark smoke that soon became solid. Standing in front of his vision was a blinding light dressed in black. His master was calling, and he was sure to pay attention. He must never waiver under the pressure of his deal.

"**_My warrior..."_**

"Master?"

**_"You have kept to our bargain most diligently. In fact, so very few have served me as well that I am inclined to...sweeten our deal."_**

"I do not understand, Master. Is there something more you wish of me? You have but to order it, Master. It shall be done."

**_"Indeed, you misunderstand. In our original deal you traded your very soul for the complete and limitless safety of your daughter, both physically and spiritually. Our deal did not, however, specify that I should tell you every way in which I keep my promise. But in this one circumstance... Let's say, if it were I, I should certainly want to know. And you have done me such service, that I, generously would tell you."_**

"Master?"

**_"Your daughter has suffered a great loss. The same sort of loss, I fear, that had you turning to me, just as she also has."_**

"She...she offered you her soul.."

**_"She did. Our deal, yours and mine, protects her from such deals with me, so worry not, Warrior. I only thought you ought to know what sort of pain you'll need to be prepared to face from her. I could not prevent it, I'm afraid. But you can help her. I have...faith... in you."_**

"I am humbled and honored at your kindness, Master. Thank you."

Severus was jolted from his dream-like vision as the train pulled into the small station in the town near Hogwarts. He took a moment to shake clear his head before gathering himself and leaving the train. He moved as quickly as he could to the looming castle. It simply wouldn't do to have someone witness him break down like he felt he would. He had to get to his office where he could have a private moment to mourn the pain his daughter must be feeling to do something so drastic as try to bargain away her own soul.


	8. No Deal

A week. An entire bloody week. Maybe Satan was just another fairy tale. Though, looking back, did she really expect a fallen angel to answer her call? Right, maybe she just needed to take a rest. Maybe see Madam Pomfrey after the sorting ceremony tonight. She still had a good four hours. Maybe she'd give that rest thing a try.

It wasn't a smooth sleep like she so desperately needed, but there was one result when she woke up as the train pulled into the station. A small black card with a wisp of smoke dancing across one side. She knew, just knew, it would be from him. She gathered her things as quickly as she could, boarded the first carriage she came to, which was thankfully empty, and sent a stinging hex to the invisible thestral she knew would be tethered there. The hex had done its job and the carriage was forced into action up the path to Hogwarts before anyone else could interrupt her private moment. She held the card to her chest, took a deep breath, then turned it over in her hand. At first it was blank, but then the wisp of smoke began making its way to the side of the card she stared at.

_**I regret to say, my dear, that your soul was never yours to gambol with. I can not accept your deal. See this as a second chance and seek your vengeance no further. Live free.**_

A single tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away realizing that she was in front of the massive castle doors. She took a deep breath and held it in her chest a moment, building her strength and confidence in the lies she knew she'd be about to tell. With a deep exhale she entered the castle, turned to the great hall, and sat herself at the very end of her house table, furthest from the professors and closest to the doors. She wasn't sure, after all, how long she could contain her current feeling of hatred and self pity. Not long, she wagered. She waited nearly ten minutes, almost ready to make a run for it, before all the professors filtered in and took their seats at the head of the great hall. She didn't look at any of them. She didn't want to see the questions burning in their eyes. She didn't want to be forced to explain. Her grief was her own. Not long after, the students also took seats as they awaited the arrival of the first years.

_Foolish children._ She thought. _This place will only bring you pain through the disguise of adventure._

She felt tears burning behind her eyes and blinked, controlling her breath and shoving the pain down. It took her so long to regain control that she had completely missed the sorting, not that she cared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As to his promise, Pansy received a note delivered by Severus's majestic owl with a tidbit of new information regarding her sister. It was...distressing to say the least. She would be in pain when they saw her. That was her big clue. Everyone in the fifth, sixth and seventh years had reasons to mourn, and some even younger! She crumbled the note for the hundredth time as she sat staring out of the window of the train watching the world go by. Her only clues thus far were that she would be hurting and angry, she was less than a year younger than Pansy, she would not likely be in the same house, and if her mother knew what she was doing at all, she would not carry the family resemblance to herself or to Severus. Wonderful. To be fair, if her search managed to stay within the walls of Hogwarts, the list was indeed quite a bit shorter than it could have been, but still. She wasn't on the best of terms with any of the girls at school, and much less so with any of the girls in other houses. It wouldn't stop her though. She had gotten her new beginning even if no one knew it yet. They would. She was a leader now, not some mindless little girl whose only worry was if her shoes matched her dress or whose life to ruin with gossip. She couldn't care less for the bleating idiots she suddenly saw them all as. Funny how that works. Only two weeks as a pack leader, pretty much doing nothing but running through the manor grounds with her pack mates, and spending her more human hours searching for clues that led to her sister, but already she was better than the mindless people who simply had no clue.

No one outside the pack knew the difference. Not even pissed off Draco Malfoy. But as she sat in the center of Slytherin house table scanning the other sixth and seventh year girls, they would certainly notice. The feast was starting and Draco was trying his best to slither into the seat next to her. He was going to try to sweet talk her again, and as he opened his mouth, she put her hand up to shut him up. She didn't even spare him a glance. The thing that went noticed, though, was that Draco did indeed stop his pointless advance. Poor thing even looked confused as to why he was obeying. The entire table turned their heads; all but the first years who didn't know better. Pansy had authority now, and now everyone knew it. There was a sudden shift in loyalties happening that very second that made Draco angry and more confused. Draco muttered and cursed angrily and went back to the first years where he might still gain some allegiances.

There was a small, nearly unnoticeable ruckus at the other end of the hall, which Pansy heard with her new and better sense of hearing. She searched for the source and only saw the flash of a cloak billowing away from the hall. She looked to the professors. Some of them hadn't noticed, but one did, the only one that mattered right then. Severus lifted his chin in the direction of the exit and Pansy knew that if he were able right then, he'd be investigating for himself. Pansy gathered her things and followed the cloak from the hall. She'd lost sight of it, but she strained her ears and heard the faint footsteps over head along the many many stairs and she followed.


	9. Ash to Ash, Fury to Fire

Running around the grounds at night with her pack mates, even in just two weeks time, made Pansy lean and no stranger to speed. What she wasn't experienced at was following someone while maintaining some degree of stealth up and around a few dozen or so sets of stairs while also maintaining speed. Not to mention the fact that the stairs moved. A lot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The divination tower seemed as good a place as any to hide in her misery. It was high up; difficult to get to on a good day, it was empty and it was dark. Then there was the added bonus of being ironic. If divination, in her mind, held any merit, she might not see the glowing embers of what was her childhood...everything every time she closed her eyes. If she had somehow known.. She always prided herself on knowing everything. She could pull any useless fact out from a silk hat at a seconds notice. This whole experience taught her one thing that was more than a useless fact. She was more arrogant than she'd ever blamed all of the Slytherin snakes combined of being. She deserved this. Her family how ever, did not. This realization did not humble her in the slightest, nor did the cool night air bring her any comfort. With trembling hands she took the Devil's note from her pocket. She closed her eyes and hoped against all odds it said something new. It didn't.

Heat welled up in her chest and she began to take short, un-fulfilling breaths. Her skin tingled and with lack of proper oxygen, went numb. Her body shook as the dam in her mind broke down and all those evil burning thoughts poured out; her parents at the forefront. In her mind she saw the annihilation clearly. Against a background dusty gray and orange flecks, two smoldering corpses sat, clinging to each other.

_What a fucking waste._ She thought bitterly.

Slow burning tears fell from the corners of her eyes as more memories forced themselves on her. She felt her rib cage close in on itself as she watched herself steal every ounce of information that might have saved her parents. What a tactless, stupid idea. She caused this.

_Maybe, _she thought, _if I had people to rely on the way others rely on me, I would have known better or found a better way. Maybe if this war didn't have certain people so self involved they could do more for the good of others rather than thinking about the destruction of one fucking person! He's not even a person! Soulless, _she began to hyperventilate, _stupid, selfish, arrogant BASTARDS! _

She began to feel bitter towards her only friends in the world. Why couldn't they worry about her for once? Truly worry? The only reason she mattered to them was because if anything happened to her they would be screwed! No one was safe from her rage. She balled up one fist and fingered her wand with the other. If her parents bothered to learn about who she was in the first place... if they even bothered once to get to know her world, they could have kept themselves safe! They might have taken the threats she warned about seriously!

A strangle cry escaped her lips as she raised her wand. _No. _She thought. _Never again. I'm better than this. I've always been alone. I'll always be alone. I need to stop pretending. I have all the power I need. All I need is this wand and my own two feet. I should thank that sick son of a bitch. I know who I really am now. And I'll make sure everyone else knows it too._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Severus escaped from the great hall as soon as he could. Using a confiscated map, he tracked Pansy up to divination tower where he found her holding onto the door frame as she shielded her eyes from a bright and hellish glow. He squinted at the light as his horrifying vision unfolded in front of him. He choked on smoke and his throat burned. A chair flew against the wall to the left of the door and shattered into splinters. Glass and crystal balls lay shattered and the remains of a fine china set littered the floor. Even the stone wall seemed to sweat. There was a flurry of movement to his right, close enough for him to touch. Her robes were burning up around her, ash and charred marks all across her skin. Her feet were bare and filthy and her fingers were clenched. She was frantic and wild as she tore into another chair, flinging it mercilessly across the room as she screamed. Severus and Pansy were horrified to realize she hadn't even been using her wand for the destruction they were witnessing. She had fought the very room around her with her own two hands. She should have been bloody, if not broken. But save for the dirt, there was not a mark on her. She turned on the spot, dark curls flying about her face, and darker eyes reflecting the orange glow. This was the second sign, Severus was sure. There she was, reflecting the essence of Satan himself. She raised her eyes to the ceiling which too would now need some repairs, and cried out. She cried out her pain and misery, her exhaustion at the world. Suddenly, the air lost it's electricity. Dust settled, shards and ash found the floor, the fire was out and the orange glow, gone.

Hermione Granger fell to her knees, encircled in the glittering ashy remains of her fury, and with the last of her energy drained away, her mind faded into unconsciousness.


	10. Aftermath

Pansy knew that she wasn't fulfilling her role as leader very well as she looked to her sister's father for a clue as to what she should do. Not that Severus was being much help either. He was in pure shock as the student he spent years casting his glare upon lay in the center of a pile of scorched splinters and crushed glass. The denial washed over him and for once he didn't know what to do.

_It simply couldn't be.._ He thought.

Pansy closed her eyes and tried to take herself out of the equation completely. When she opened them again she pushed as much authority into her voice as she said, "Severus, no one knows yet. We must be careful about how this is handled. She needs help, she's in shock. She needs to go to the infirmary and _you_ have to take her." His eyes moved to hers as she put a gentle hand on his arm.

"I... I wha-? No, I- couldn't.. She won't want me!" His face broke out in anguish as the consequences of years of pride and Slytherin favoritism crashed down on him. "What have I done?" He choked.

"Professor! Pull it together. We are responsible for her now. What ever we will get from her, we must handle as it comes, as we both surely deserve it, but for now, I can't be seen carrying her like this, you know what other's will think! The feast is letting out and the only Slytherin with an acceptable excuse for carrying an unconscious Gryffindor is a teacher, so GET IT TOGETHER!"

Severus looked at Pansy a moment. Though he hadn't spent much time with his pack since his daughter was born, it was still his pack and he was bound follow the orders of his Miss. He would have time later to think about how unreal it was for him to follow the orders of a teenage girl as though they were the laws of heaven; but for now, she was right. He stood straight, masked his emotions, and scooped his little girl off of the floor. Broken glass crunched into sand beneath his shoes as he carried her to the care of Madam Pomfrey.

Pansy turned back to the room before her, briefly pleased at her ability to form a command and have it be followed. She assessed that the divination tower had been far too damaged to be repaired, so she settled for vanishing the mess from the room and clearing the scorch marks from the walls. It was better that students gossip about the divination class disappearing than it being completely destroyed. There would be a panic and important people would start asking dangerous questions. Her first priority now that she'd found her sister, was keeping her safe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't understand, Severus. You have your daughter back. This should please you."

"I'm pleased, Master, of course. I just didn't know... you have been watching me all this time, surely you know how I was treating her? I understand, to reveal my mistake would have been against the very nature of our deal, it's just that I fear for her even more now."

"Yes I have been watching, Severus. I know the danger you fear. Did I not give my word that she would be safe?"

"Yes, Master, forgive me. I just didn't know if now that she is revealed to me, if that meant that your end of our bargain was over with?"

"I won't deny that loopholes are a favorite of mine, but as the world evolves and grows I also have obtained a 'business sense', if you will. I know that you are my greatest asset, and you know that your soul is not the same as your free will. I know that to ensure that you continue to be my _greatest_ asset, I must keep true to my word, completely. I would not risk losing such an ally as you, Severus."

"Thank you, Master. I owe you much."

"I will say this, Severus. I am not my father. I do not know all that will happen, and if your daughter should encounter a fatal danger, you will not approve of my methods to keep my word. It will be kept, none the less."

"I understand, Master. I only asked for her safety in this deal. It is not my place to dictate how it's done."

"I'm happy you understand, Severus. Let us hope that day never comes, shall we?"

"Yes, Master."

With a twist of smoke and a blinding light, Severus's one true master evaporated from his quarters in the Hogwarts dungeon. Hermione was sleeping surrounded in the unnerving white walls of the infirmary. He briefly wondered if he should glamour himself when he revealed that he was her father but that scene quickly turned horribly wrong in his mind. Both disgusted and amused at his own cowardice in this situation, he tore his cloak from a hook by his chamber door and silently made his way to his daughter's side. Pansy was right. He deserved what ever came to him and he would face it head on.


	11. Midnight Visits

Hermione woke to the sound of foot steps..no, foot _step..._ wait, that wasn't right..

Blearily, she opened one eye, then the other. It was the middle of the night; she could tell from the dull glow of oil lamps in the corners of the large room. The rest of the infirmary was still completely dark and the only sound was the ringing in her ears and the unidentified _tap.. tap.. tap.._ She spun around too fast and her vision blurred.

"Don't trouble yourself, M'Lady. Now that you're awake, I'll sit and we can talk."

Hermione stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "I don't understand." As she opened her eyes again, she discovered the source of tapping, a cane, which was followed by a pair of fine Italian leather shoes, which were occupied by a tall man who seemed to glow from the inside out. The man stopped at the foot of her bed and conjured a chair, _without a wand, _she noticed. He fluffed out the end of his cloak and sat down, resting his chin on the top of his cane. His hair was white as fine powder, his eyes dark as soot. He didn't sport a single flaw. No scars, or signs of aging, or even of weariness. For a moment Hermione imagined he must be a Malfoy, at least until he spoke.

"I came to explain myself. Clearly," He looked pointedly at Hermione, "My note rather upset you."

It took a second for Hermione to process the man's meaning in her drowsy state, but then her eyes went wide, and she backed up against the headboard of her bed. "You- you're.. _himI?!"_

The man stood and bowed graciously. "Lucifer, at your service." He stood back up and tilted his head, waiting for her response.

Hermione took a second to force back the wave of panic, then forced her voice to form an even tone. "To be honest, I didn't think you were real." She looked down at her hands and nervously fidgeted with the loose thread in her blanket.

"I get that a lot." He smirked.

"You said you were here to explain yourself?" She pressed.

For a moment, he closed his eyes, then said, "My dear, I know you feel that you've endured too much already and that your world has completely betrayed you, but you must be strong. Things will only continue to change. So far, you've handled things... not well.. and I-"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you in the business of _not_ looking after people?"

"Yes. That is true. However, I gave a friend, yes a _friend_, my word that you would be safe from _all_ danger."

"And what friend of yours would be concerned for me?" Hermione demanded, unbelieving.

"Your father."

"Pfft! My father was a good Christian man who, thank you very much, would not be a _friend _to you!"

The fallen angel turned his eyes from her and drew a breath.

"Just know," He said as he looked back at her. " that you are well looked after. That does not mean you should be looking for danger or testing your limits. I'll keep my promise and I'll go to any lengths to do so, and I'm sorry to say, you get no say in the matter. I may not be able to lay a finger on your soul, how ever your life is in my hands."

"Who really asked you. I want the name." Hermione narrowed her eyes bravely.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Just know that...it would be unwise to turn them away when they are revealed to you. Allow this person the chance to explain. This person sacrificed much for you and whether or not you appreciate it does not lessen that sacrifice. Rest, M'Lady. I have said all I wished to say." He bowed his head to the side for a second before tapping his cane onto the floor as Hermione promptly passed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape discovered from Madam Pomfrey that Hermione had slept clear through the day. With her parents' murder somehow making the front page of the paper, no one was in any hurry to wake her up only to have to relive the horrific day. It was late in the night, after curfew when he discovered Pansy at her bedside. Without turning to look at him she said, "How are we going to explain all this? She's going to hate us."

"She already hates us, Miss. Though, it doesn't seem to be looking up, does it?"

Pansy shook her head as Severus sat next to her. "I don't even know her. I don't know the first thing about my own sister or how to comfort her or break bad news to her. At least you know her as a student. I don't even have that. At this point your guess on how to tell her is better than mine."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "There is that." He cleared his throat and leaned forward in his seat. "She's extremely logical, we both know that. She practically lives in the library, and what little time isn't devoted to studying is spent reading."

"Wow.. how do you know all that?"

"Her classmates tend to complain when grades are handed out. They aren't quiet about it either. I'd have hexed them all years ago, which means she's strong. At least we know how ever she reacts, she'll be safe. She can't harm herself."

"Right, your deal. I'd almost forgotten. Is there a potion that can tell you about your lineage?"

Severus furrowed his eyebrows and sat up straight. "Yes, yes there is. I could add it to the curriculum this year. It will definitely have her asking the right questions and if we know anything it's that she always finds her answers."

Pansy perked up a little at this. "Even if she doesn't like what she finds, it gives her a chance to seek the answers on her own terms in a way she's familiar with."

"It's the best plan we've got. Very good thinking, Miss."

"Are you going to call me that in class? No one knows you're a part of my pack."

"No one knows you have a pack, Miss." He smirked.

"We probably ought to keep it that way. The sheep have enough to worry about."

"Yes, best not add wolves to the list of concerns."

They shared a laugh at their private joke and decided to leave Hermione for the night. It simply wouldn't due to be caught there by her over protective friends.


	12. Yellow Roses

"How was she?"

"Not good. Must be in shock or something, she blew us right off!"

"Right, she never would act this way unless she was seriously traumatized."

"Who could blame her. I never knew my parents but at least I didn't... you know."

"Right..."

Harry, Ron, and Neville sat at a corner of the Gryffindor table in the great hall at lunch. They whispered as she came into the hall as though it could make any difference. She still had heard them. When she woke that morning to find Harry and Ron at her side she was immediately filled with the same anger and resentment that landed her in the small white bed to begin with. Madam Pomfrey had told her the night before that she'd be allowed to go in the morning, so she stood and gathered what few things were on her bedside table and flew passed the boys. She even grimaced as her robes brushed against Ron's and she had the sudden desire to burn it and take a scalding hot shower.

The bit that really pissed her off was that they hadn't actually done anything wrong. The fact was, they hadn't _done_ anything. They hadn't done ANYTHING. Their neutrality through out their entire friendship led to her current state of loathing and when she saw them now, in the great hall she didn't see her friends or even her class mates. She saw leeches. Pure and simple. She tore her eyes from them as they boldly looked _expectantly _at her as though she'd apologize for her behavior. She glanced around the rest of the hall. The Hufflepuffs wisely stared at their plates, her professors looked on with pity, the Ravenclaws watched her curiously and... and the Slytherines, well half of them, stared at her as though they wanted to say something. She assumed they'd want to gloat or taunt her, so she turned on her heel and stormed out. They'd get no satisfaction from her pain today. She walked as quickly and gracefully as she could manage to her next class, which was potions, and opted for a seat in the back. She didn't have to go to class. In fact she was excused from all of her classes for the next week, but she couldn't bare to be left with her thoughts again, so she'd sit in at least and try to pay attention.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Hermione stormed from the hall, Pansy gently cleared her throat and stood. The eyes of the first and second years and those of her close friends in other years all went to her immediately. She held her head high and gathered her things. As soon as she stepped away from the table, those who had their eyes on her stood and followed suit. The rest of the hall was extremely confused by this. When had Pansy Parkinson gained such an air of authority? In fact, many students from other houses felt compelled to follow as well, and some did from sheer curiosity.

Pansy had discussed with her entire house the previous night, a plan to kindly inform Hermione that they had _not_ supported the complete destruction of her family home, and in turn her family. The younger years had agreed immediately, and the older years who didn't flat out support the dark lord in every way were easily convinced. Pansy reminded them that if Hermione thought any of them supported the actions that took place that day, she would not hesitate to take her anger out on them. When asked why she cared, she employed the most important tool in the Slytherin house of tricks. Diplomacy. She argued that Hermione would surely wreak havoc on their house and make their lives miserable in school, and as part of the golden trio, out of school as well. Of course they as Slytherins could handle this, but it would be easier and in everyone's best interest for that not to happen.

So, Pansy and nearly fifty others quietly marched out of the hall in a line behind her, followed up by professor Snape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat at her desk in the potions classroom with her head on the table. She noticed a shadow over her and turned her head to the side. She sat up straight and narrowed her eyes at the procession before her. Pansy Parkinson headed the line with a white rose.

"What-?" Hermione asked.

"We wanted to let you know that we are deeply sorry for you loss and we wish to assure you that aside from school yard rivalries, we would never wish any harm on you. What happened to you is unacceptable and we wish for you to know that we are not our parents and do not support their actions."

Hermione's eyes widened in total disbelief as Pansy bloody Parkinson _bowed. _She lowered her head and held out a white rose and let go as it floated in the air before Hermione. With her wand, she flicked her wrist and transfigured it to a tiny white glass pendant which remained suspended in the air. Another student came up to her desk and lowered his head.

"I am sorry for your loss." He said as he lifted a yellow rose to be transfigured by Pansy and added to the small delicate chain. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she looked on. Another fifty students approached her with the same remorse and each with a yellow rose. Hermione nearly choked on her sobs as the potions master was the last to approach. He reached for the beautifully constructed necklace and pulled it from the spell that suspended it. He politely bowed his head and offered it to Hermione. She held out a shaky hand and took it. In her grief and surprise she didn't even think to check for dark magic, not that she needed to. She clutched the little thing to her chest and simply nodded. Then, as a group the students, and professor Snape removed their robes and scarves and transfigured their house colors to black as a show of respect for her mourning. Some of the students left for their classes after that and the others took their seats. Pansy stayed at Hermione's side and offered to clasp the necklace for her. Hermione silently agreed and pulled her mass of curls aside. When it was in place the little white rose in the center shimmered hopefully at her.

Professor Snape lowered himself to eye level with Hermione. "If you should find a need, you may find yourself with lunch and dinner detentions in my potions lab until the staring stops."

Hermione gasped in shock. "Th-thank you, Professor.. I am extremely grateful."

"He lowered his head for a second then added, "If you should wish for Misters Potter or Weasley to find themselves with detention as well-"

"No!" She coughed lightly. "Thank you, Sir but I assure you that is _not_ necessary."

Severus would puzzle over this later as he hadn't been privy to Hermione's resentment toward her...everyone. In fact, she found herself picking up her things and asking quietly if Pansy would allow her to be her partner in class. The show of respect and sorrow from the Slytherins was no small thing and she found herself craving more of the attention that came with no expectations from her. Pansy politely agreed and beckoned to the seat beside her.

"I can't begin to imagine what it took for you to do that for me." Hermione whispered.

"We are simply students, _Hermione._" She said, testing the name on her tounge. "Not monsters. Not all of us anyway."

Hermione nodded. "I imagine I didn't make it easy for any of you to not hate me."

Pansy blinked in surprise. "Well...we didn't exactly give you reason to change your mind." She took a deep breath and turned fully toward Hermione. " I can't speak for anyone but myself, but I think you'll find that this display of respect and...peace.. will not end with today. I am completely disturbed that your loss is what it took for me to realize, I'd very much like if we could move passed our house rivalry."

It was Hermione's turn to blink in surprise. "I'm not sure what that means but... I'd be willing to give it a try." She sounded out slowly.

"Also know, Hermione, We Slytherins have noticed for quite some time that you are taken advantage of by others, and that you are far better than those you align with. But... the prejudiced will always be prejudiced."

"Except for you?"

"Did you know my parents were also killed over the summer? It was an accident, but even still... there's no one to put on a show for now. I'm free to be who I wish. Oddly.. my parents were putting on a show as well. They weren't who I thought they were and I'd have like very much to know the real them. I don't want my dying breath to be spent wishing that the good guys knew the real me."

"I'm sorry."

"Hermione, I won't feel sorry for you if you don't feel sorry for me. We are both better than that." Pansy tried her hand at smiling to the Gryffindor, and was extremely pleased to see her return it, if only slightly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were staring again. The leeches had the nerve to look at her as though _she_ betrayed _them _because of where she sat. Amazingly, Professor Snape came to her defense and informed them that the seating arrangement was his doing and his reasons were not their business. It didn't help, but Hermione had more respect and appreciation for her professor now. She chuckled darkly as she wondered if she'd end up a dungeon bat like the rest of the Slytherins. This did not help the staring issue and she found herself gathering her things in the middle of class and giving Pansy and professor Snape an apologetic smile. before leaving.

"Miss Granger." Severus called. She stopped at the door and turned her head to listen. "Detention during dinner tonight for disrupting class."

Hermione nodded and left with a secret smile of relief gracing her features.


	13. Steps Toward Healing

"Miss Parkenson, please stay a moment after class." Severus called out as students were packing their things. She nodded and leaned back in her seat as the students all filed out.

"That was a most impressive display, Miss." He said once they were alone. "Do you think it helped?"

"Yes, I do. As far as making up for past mistakes, well... it has to start somewhere. Better now than when she finds out. I don't want her thinking I only changed because of who she is. I doubt that would accomplish anything."

"You're right. You're general will be happy to see the improvement you're making in tactical decision making and forethought."

Pansy smiled at him. "Speaking of, she'll have to learn occlumency before we can tell her anything. When do you plan to introduce the lineage potion to the class?"

"After those buffoons quit staring at her relentlessly. Even I wanted to walk out of the room, I mean really. Despicable. It will do no good if she can't stay through the lesson. You're right though. She'll need lessons straight away. I refuse to go to the headmaster with this just to get him to approve her lessons. Do you think you can get her to agree to them on her own?"

"I think so. I'm going to meet with her tonight, to help her through her missed assignments. I'm ashamed to say I'd never noticed how many lessons we had together, and this year they're doubled! Now that the lessons for our year and higher are sorted by career paths and not houses. This is a very good thing. It means I can stay close to her and try to help her come to terms with the summer, and build a bond, or at least the foundation for one."

"She's lucky to have you as a sister. She is a strong witch, which means that in hard times she needs someone stronger than herself to lean on. Witch's stronger than she are rare and far between. She's lucky indeed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I just want to know when the staring will stop so I can return to my life."

"It doesn't matter," Pansy said to her unknowing sister in the pale light of the lanterns in the far corner of the library. "the life you return to isn't the same one you left. And the staring never stops, not completely. You just notice it less."

It had just been getting dark when Pansy snatched Hermione into a dark corridor on her way to attempt eating dinner in the great hall. Hermione was startled at first, but then grateful as the heavy doors to the familiar land of books came into view.

"How do you do it?" Hermione asked.

Pansy smirked as she responded, "It's easier for me because they stare at me for a different reason now. I'll tell you a secret." She leaned across the table and beckoned for Hermione to reach over to her. She whispered, "I stopped giving a shiite about who thought they were better than me. I started worrying more about being better than my old self." She leaned back and giggled. "Have you ever seen Draco so buggered in all our years?!"

Hermione grinned. "He has seemed rather edgy lately."

"I told him over the summer after my parents died that I'd not be at his beck and call any more." She rolled her eyes. "Oh he was so mad, and drunk!" She laughed again.

"Did you call it off because you found out who your parents really were?"

Pansy thought for a moment. "That- and because of the birth right they'd left me with."

"May I ask what that was?"

"I'm sorry, no. Not yet."

Hermione looked confused. "Do you know about Occlumency, Hermione?"

"I do, yes. Harry," She grated "had to learn. He started to give us the general idea of it and of course I tried to figure it out for myself, but even though I practice relentlessly, I've never been tested at it. I've no idea if I've been doing it correctly." She admitted.

"You do know then, who could help you?"

"Yes. Professor Snape. While I'm surprised and grateful for his behavior toward me today, I don't think he'd help me." Hermione frowned.

"You know he's sort of like my uncle. If I got him to agree, would you learn? Then I could tell you. There's so much I have to protect now. I know you have the sort of character that would defend goodness to your dying breath, if the information was stolen away from your mind, it'd all be lost to me. If you learn occlumency, I'll...I'll show you my mother's journals. I know you love to read and study."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. The thought was indeed extremely tempting.

"Only myself, my mother, and my uncle has ever seen what's in those pages. They are rather intriguing..." Pansy teased. " Family secrets... all laid bare.. you could learn what only I and her own brother now know, who she and my father really were, what made them tick..what made them make the decisions they made, why they hid it all..."

Hermione was fully sporting a silly grin now. "Isn't it a bit twisted to dangle your family secrets in front of me like that."

"I suppose we're both a bit twisted now. Besides, it will be nice to have someone share this burden with me. My uncle is great but...he isn't here."

Hermione nodded. "I'll learn if he'll teach me. But you have to do something for me. Help me deal with the staring?" She nearly whined.

Pansy laughed. "Okay, deal. I'd hate for you to miss another day of school."

"Don't tease! An education is extremely important in these trying times!"

Where did you get that, a stay in school pamphlet?" Pansy and Hermione shared a laugh.

"It's true though. The things I learned here have saved my neck more than a few times. Some one could write a book, I swear."

"Not just your own neck if the rumors were ever true. Why do you tolerate them?"

"Harry and Ron?" Pansy nodded. "I don't. Not anymore and never again."

Hermione looked away, feeling bitter again.

"Is it the staring that bothers you, or is it _their_ staring that bothers you?"

"Both, really. But for it to come from them... I can't forgive it."

"Does it remind you of how useless they were.. when they stare like that?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered with her eyes full of unshed tears. "It makes me hate them. It fills me with blinding rage and I just- I have to look at something else. I have to not be around them. They all make me feel so hateful."

"I know. I do know that bit."

"What do you mean?"

"I-" Pansy sighed. "I've seen it. I was the one who found you in the divination tower. I was a little impressed to be honest." She admitted quietly.

"Is that why you did what you did today?"

"No. I started trying to make amends over the summer. The first time I found mother's journals actually. I promise you, Hermione," She leaned forward again. "I'm not just trying to change people's opinion of me, I really want to change _me. _Will you help me?"

"Why me?"

"When it comes to being a good person, you're the best teacher I can think of."

"Really?" Hermione snorted. "Most people would ask _Harry potter." _

"Most people wouldn't ask. And Potter wouldn't know the first thing about actively being a good person. While he might run head on into danger for some great cause, he would do it expecting a miracle or relying on the help of someone who didn't even ask to be a part of the battle. You on the other hand would never stand idly by and if you couldn't be there yourself, you'd make sure who ever would be there knew what they were doing. It's a rather long drawn out metaphor, and I think I actually lost myself somewhere in the middle there, but the point is, Potter can suck an egg!"

Hermione laughed at this. "Okay, okay, deal! Just please promise me you'll tell him to suck an egg to his face the next time the two of you 'exchange words'!_"_

"It would give me great pleasure to tell him that! And _then_ I'll work on being a good person!"

Hermione was laughing so hard by the end of their conversation that _she_ of all people had gotten them thrown out of the library. Pansy was very proud, and Hermione began feeling like she could finally begin to heal.


	14. Lesson One

"Go suck an egg, Potter!" Pansy sneered at the boy that lived, wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders and began to steer her away.

"This doesn't concern you, snake!" Ron shouted. "Get off of her! Listen Hermione, I don't know if your parents getting killed messed you up in the head or what, but you don't have any right to treat us this way!"

Harry glanced around and stepped in to Hermione's personal space. "There is a war coming, you know that! You are the good side's greatest asset, don't tell me you are turning to the side that would kill you sooner than look at you!" He whispered urgently.

"You don't know _anything! _I do not work for you, I am not some pawn, and I don't give a rat's backside about your war! Don't for one second think you're doing the poor little mudblood any favors or keeping her safe! I keep _you_ safe! _You did this!" _ Hermione hissed through her teeth and let Pansy lead her away from the corner of the great hall that Harry and Ron had confronted her in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I tell you, Pans, I don't even want to be me anymore. I don't want to look like me, walk like me, talk like me... I feel so weak and stupid as I am. I made all the wrong choices and look where it got me. I want to change."

"Believe me, Hermione, I understand. How old are you?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a bit random. I'll be sixteen in only a couple weeks, why?"

Of course, Pansy already knew she had to be around sixteen already, but she didn't want to let on that she knew anything. Wanting to be someone else was a good sign for Pansy and Severus. It meant that Hermione might be that much more accepting of who she really was, but even still, this was not the time to reveal everything. Pansy had to stick to the plan. It was after all, her plan, and what kind of leader didn't follow their own plan?

"Well, at sixteen, you will come into your inheritance. You know, take on the family traits, gain a better affinity for a certain type of magic, all that."

"Pansy, I'm sure you must know that only happens to purebloods. I'm afraid I already have all the Granger family trademarks." Hermione lowered her eyes sadly.

"Right. Sorry, just forgot for a moment.. how did you get into our year earlier than everyone else? You should still be a fifth year, shouldn't you?"

"My magic was too wild. Apparently I have a temper, and so does my magic. 'It must be controlled straight away!' they said."

"That makes a lot of sense now, thinking back to all the times I've seen you go off on Draco and Weasley." Pansy smirked. "You know, I never understood why you fought so much with that one, I mean he was your friend...at one point, anyway. Though, look at him, how could he not just piss off everyone around him?"

Hermione snorted. "True though it may be, that's not very nice."

"Okay, fine. _Now_ I'll work on being a good person."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss Granger, don't forget you have detention with me at lunch." Professor Snape said as he passed Hermione on the way from the great hall.

"Yes, Sir." She said as she followed the potions master.

Once they were in the potions lab and the door was closed, Professor Snape turned to Hermione. "I hear you want to take occlumency lessons?"

"Yes, Sir. You know me, gotta be the best at everything."

"You do know that I'll be able to see the real reason for wanting these lessons once we begin."

"Shall we find out, Sir?" The professor lifted his eyebrow at her in surprise at her boldness. "Sorry, Sir, I've been spending too much time with Pansy."

"I'd ask how that's going, but I think I'll simply find out for myself." He pointed his wand at her. "Legilimens!"

As soon as the professor raised his wand, Hermione started throwing up shields in her mind. She had no idea if she was doing it right, but she moved her stance in a more balanced and secure way, drawing strength from her center of gravity. She felt him at the forefront of her mind. She opened her eyes and stared at the deepest black of his robes, and let the color consume her. Her vision blurred and she began pulling memories of boring events such as walking through the corridors at school, or sitting through one of the history of magic lectures. She felt Professor Snape attempt to move passed this memory and she focused on another one; a charms lesson from last year. She refocused on the blackness of the professor's robe to catch her breath and in that moment, she faltered. She couldn't help but to be reminded of the blackness of the char marks on the ground all around her family home, or the twisting black smoke coming off of the two figures on the still burning couch. She slammed her eyes shut and looked away in anger. The professor hadn't forced his way into these memories but he'd seen them all the same. She stumbled and looked away in shame. Suddenly, she was alone in her thoughts once more.

"That was remarkable, Miss Granger."

"What? But I failed. I couldn't keep up the memories. I couldn't force you out."

"Maybe not, but I didn't leave your mind on my own, it was pulled away from me. You didn't do that on purpose?"

"No, Sir, I thought you just stopped."

Professor Snape shook his head no. "How strange.. Might we try again?"

Hermione put up her most determined look and nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how did your first lesson go?" Pansy asked grinning.

"It didn't work." Hermione frowned.

"Really? Don't worry, it took me all summer, I know if anyone can do it you can."

"No that's not what I mean." Hermione sighed.

"He couldn't see my mind." He could only get but so far before my mind, and I quote, 'drifted away from him'. He couldn't see anything, but it wasn't my doing. You try!"

"I can't, Hermione, I'm not a legilimens and it's illegal to perform until next year."

"Oh." Hermione looked down, disappointed.

"So what did he say about it?" Pansy asked.

"Just that he'll do some research and see what he can find. He said that he's never heard of something like it before and he's not sure if it means my mind is safe or if it's something like muggle ptsd. post traumatic stress disorder. He said it's possible my mind is simple shutting down when put under stress."

"That doesn't sound good." Pansy frowned. "Well, listen, I'm sure it will be fine. I know you'll get there, and don't worry, my mother's journals are just waiting for you to snoop through. I gotta grab some stuff for my next class, I'll see you at dinner." Pansy grinned and Hermione watched her walk away from their spot in the grass by the lake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Severus? I just saw Hermione. She said the lesson didn't work. What happened?" Pansy entered the potions lab and set her bag on the nearest table.

"I'm not sure." He said looking extremely irritated. "I have a theory though. I'm going to speak with my master tonight. I suspect he is keeping her mind safe as part of our deal."

"Ah, that would make sense, and be extremely helpful. One less thing to worry about. You'll let me know when you talk to him, won't you?"

"Of course, Miss. I don't want to delay our plan any minute longer than we have to. Everyday that I know who she is is like torture."

"I know what you mean. I can't stand wondering if she'll be accepting or not."

"Speaking of which," Severus rummaged through one of his cabinets and pulled out a few bottles of pale lavender liquid. He handed one over to Pansy and downed the other himself. He cleared his throat. "for anxiety."

Pansy made a dash for the offered bottle and drank it as well. "Thank Merlin. I needed this."

Severus nodded and gave another one to Pansy. "For Hermione. I heard about the fight this morning with Potter and Weasley."

Pansy nodded. I'm sure she'll be extremely grateful. They really are idiots aren't they?"

"I've been saying that for years."


	15. Doubts and Determination

"I know the question in your mind, warrior, and yes, it was I shielding her mind from you." Severus breathed a sigh of relief at this information. "And yes, her mind will always be shielded." Severus nodded, thankful that Pansy's plan could move along that much faster. "I sense other questions, Severus. Come, speak to your master."

"I've been wondering ever since I found her, if you were keeping her safe, how did she keep getting into trouble over the years?"

"Ah, Severus.. the true downside to not raising your daughter yourself is that you lack the forethought to ensure the safety of her future buy introducing her to danger. In her first year here she learned to accept her love of knowledge rather than think it was the enemy because of her difficulty in gaining friends. I'm sure you remember her involvement in finding the sorcerer's stone? She learned that her mind would be her greatest ally. A year later, her encounter with the basilisk taught her the importance of being prepared. Then she learned to stand up and fight for herself when your own godson offended her. Next, she learned how to deal with heartache. You see, Severus, who but a girl who's father made a deal with me could have surpassed all of that, hmm?"

Severus hung his head, shamed and humbled. "I understand now, Master. Thank you for your hand in raising her to be the strong, brave, and powerful witch she is. I will not question you again."

Lucifer sighed as he placed a hand on Severus's head. "I have spent a very long time with humans, Severus, and you have not been by any means, insolent. I will forgive your doubt."

Severus closed his eyes and felt his master's hand leave him. He opened his eyes and was alone once more in his chambers. He sat at his beautifully carved oak desk and wrote a note to Pansy as the sun lowered over the black lake. After he sent it off, he sat staring at a large painting of the Celtic tree of life which hung over his desk as he felt new doubts about being a father. In his mind he knew he did the right thing, making that deal and sending her away, but now to discover that his own master had been more of a father to her than himself, he felt miserable. He was extremely grateful at all Lucifer had done, but the guilt of not raising her himself weighed heavily on him. He knew he'd never get those years back and with a war coming who knew how many they'd have in the future. At this thought, Severus straightened his back and decided that he couldn't dwell on the past. He was now and would continue doing everything he could to repair and rebuild the family bond.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss Granger would you stay after class a moment?" Professor Snape had a difficult time keeping the anxiety out of his voice as he took the next step in Pansy's plan.

"Yes, Sir." She answered.

Harry and Ron shot glares at Hermione as they slowly packed their things. "Move it along now children, mind your business." Pansy smirked at the two as she crossed her arms and herded the boys out. They opened their mouths to start a fight and Professor Snape's dark shadow came up behind them.

"Is there a problem here, Mister Potter?" He asked.

"None, _Sir_." Harry answered bitterly.

"Then you may leave."

Pansy's smirk grew into a grin and she followed them out.

When the door closed the professor glided up to Hermione's desk where she sat staring at her hands. "Miss Granger, I wanted to talk to you about an upcoming lesson."

Hermione's head snapped up, confusion on her face. "Sir?"

Professor Snape sighed and hoped she would hold up well during the conversation they were about to have. " In the curriculum this year we are to study a lineage potion. The purpose of this potion is to-"

"show familial properties in the blood of a person; including blood status, if the individual is of age, and if they have living relatives." She finished.

"Precisely. Now, this potion must be taught, however it is up to me when to teach it. I am telling you this to make sure you can handle the lesson in light of recent...events. I do not want your grade to suffer due to lack of sensitivity on my part. So, I can either teach the lesson in class tomorrow and get it out of the way, or later on, when you have had more time to deal with your loss."

Hermione looked at her professor with her mouth hanging open. "Sir, can I be frank?"

"Please do."

"Why are you being so nice to me lately?"

Professor Snape's mind worked quickly to come up with something believable, lest the whole plan fall apart. "It is true that I have little tolerance for the younger students, however I think you'll find that when my students _choose_ to be here, and are grateful for the things they learn in my classroom, I have a much greater tolerance for them. It is a waste of time to teach _children_ with no appreciation for the very fine science of potions. I prefer to spend my energy on students who deserve to be here, and Miss Granger, your grades and attentiveness in my classes prove to me that you deserve to be here; more so than any other student I've taught in a long time. You could in fact easily apprentice with any potion's master if you wished."

Hermione's features lit up at hearing her professor's praise. "Really?" She asked.

"Miss Granger, do not insult your intelligence with self doubt. Yes really. I expect a lot from you as a student, but as I said, on this lesson it would be quite understandable if you were simply not ready."

Not wanting to disappoint her professor after his kind words, she looked at him with all the determination she could muster and answered, "Yes, I can do it. Don't worry about me, Sir, I won't disappoint you."

He considered her for a moment then nodded. "Very good. I also wanted to let you know that from my research last night, I found no reason to believe that your mind is in any danger. There have been no cases of ptsd found in magical folk because their magic protects them from such things. It appears to be a natural trait, rare, but permanent. If you wish, you can still practice on your own. From what I was able to see before I was shut off from your mind the last time, you can hold your own very well, and the practice you were doing on your own before was more than sufficient."

"So...I don't need more lessons?"

"I'm surprised and impressed to say, no, I think not. However if it makes you feel better, I can test you now and then to be sure."

Hermione nodded and grinned. "Thank you Professor!"

"There's nothing to thank me for, Miss Granger. You'd better get along to your next class."

"Yes, Sir."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Psst! Pansy!" Hermione whispered from the side of the crowded hall as the students made their way to dinner.

Pansy whirled around and found Hermione looking extremely pleased with herself. "What's up? You look happy!"

"Professor snape said... can we go to the library?"

"Are we allowed?" Pansy giggled.

"Oh..right.. okay how about meet me by the lake after dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll bring you some food since I'm guessing you'll not be going?"

"You're the best!"

"Never thought I'd hear anyone say that except Draco!" Pansy winked and Hermione blushed and gasped.

Hermione shook her head and walked towards the castle doors. She pushed open the heavy doors and sighed at the sight of the sun turning the sky various shades of orange and pinks. She made her way to the lake and plopped down in the deep grass by the edge of the water. She closed her eyes and laid back, pretending the only thing that had ever existed was her, that patch of grass and that sunset. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed before something dropped on her stomach. She opened her eyes and frowned at the weight on her stomach, then bolted upright when she realized it was food.

"You really are the best, Pansy." She said as she tore into the sandwich and apple.

"I know!" She said happily as she sat in the grass next to Hermione. "So...what did Professor Snape say?"

"Mmm!" Hermione finished chewing as quickly as she could and replied, "He said that my mind is protected permanently. I don't need lessons!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! He said it was a rare trait but I don't have to worry about anyone seeing anything in my mind. He said he'd test me now and then to be sure, but he has no reason to believe I'm not totally safe!"

"Wow! I've only ever heard of purebloods having that! That's amazing! You have earned the first in a series of Parkinson journals! Come to the dungeon and get it!"

"To the Slytherin common room?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah... I can't let the journals leave my possession. Your mind might be safe but the journals aren't safe from nosiness. You have to read them with me."

"Pansy! I can't go in there! I mean most of the younger students have been nicer but a lot of them would kill me!"

"So, we'll change your appearance, no one will recognize you!"

"That's a whole different problem!"

"Okay okay, come with me while everyone is still at dinner and we can take them somewhere else. Like to one of the classrooms."

"We can use the room of requirements!"

"You know where that is?"

"Yeah, we...me and Harry and Ron...we used to use it all the time."

Pansy raised her eyebrows at Hermione in shock.

"Ew, not like that!"

"Right...okay lets go."

"Wait, we don't have enough time now, let's go tomorrow as soon as dinner starts. It'll be out any minute now."

"Okay, tomorrow it is. I'll meet you outside Professor Snape's classroom!"

"Deal!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	16. Stranger In The Mirror

"Are you sure about this, Pansy?" Hermione stared at the stranger in the mirror as Pansy grinned and pocketed her wand.

"Of course I'm sure. Hey you said you wanted to be someone else for once didn't you? Here's your chance! It's only temporary, you may as well have fun with it!"

Classes had let out and everyone else was getting ready for dinner. Pansy and Hermione had met in the girls bathroom outside of the potions lab where Pansy had cast a charm on Hermione to change her appearance.

"I've heard the other girls in my dorm cast spell after spell for their hair and make up and believe it or not, to make their boobs bigger." Pansy laughed at this. "But you only used one and I'm totally different! What spell was that? I've never heard it." Hermione tested her reflection, turning this way and that. Pansy watched as Hermione shook out long black tresses and tested out longer legs. She bent at her thinner, leaner waist and stretched. She flexed her long elegant fingers and inspected her long nails, then stared expectantly at Pansy through nearly black eyes and long dark lashes.

"It's a spell that allows a person's inner beauty to come out. It was created by my grandmother to help her children deal with being 'late bloomers'. It also has the hilarious effect of making hateful but beautiful people look as disgusting as they act. The only reason I haven't used it on Draco yet is because his looks really are all he has going for him. Poor thing would just die without them." Hermione laughed and looked back at the mirror.

"It looks familiar..."

"Not _it,_ Hermione, that's _you! _The real you, hidden beneath all the insecurity and doubt. You're strong, beautiful, and a force of nature. Don't you forget that when the spell wears off."

"When's that exactly?"

"Until you fall asleep."

Hermione nodded. "I like it. But I can't place the feeling that.. I don't know, is it normal to feel like my original appearance was all wrong, and this is how it should have always been?"

Pansy smiled inwardly, thinking that this was the begining to the true success of her plan. "Hmm.. I don't know. Being that it's a family spell I don't have much to base an answer off of. Hey, so that potion Professor Snape had us study up on this morning?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll have to brew and test it tomorrow. Are you going to be okay?"

"Maybe..I don't know. But I have to try."

"Oh! That reminds me, I completely forgot, here!"

Pansy dug through her bag and pulled out the lavender anxiety potion that Severus had given her. She'd forgotten about it in her relaxed state.

"This might help you get through the lesson if you feel like you can't deal. It's for anxiety."

"Thank you! Where did you get this?"

Pansy shrugged. "My uncle gave me a few after my parents died."

Hermione leaned against the sink and stared at the vial in her hands. "You're lucky to have someone that cares about you still around."

"Yeah, I can't deny that. I'd be lost without him. My uncle is the one that gave me the journals and helped me see my parents the way they really were."

Hermione nodded sadly. "I wish I had some family somewhere."

"Even though that would mean you'd never known about them? Like they were some big secret?"

"If they cared for me...yeah."

Pansy took this as an extremely good sign and handed Hermione a Slytherin robe. "Come on. Everyone will be at dinner now."

Hermione nodded and pushed herself away from the sinks as she put the robe over her school clothes. She couldn't deny that she felt amazing in her new body. Luckily they didn't meet anyone along the way to Pansy's room or to the room of requirements. Hermione paced back and forth in front of the wall until a door appeared. When they pushed through, they found a cozy room with a large plush couch, a reading lamp, a tray of food and a tray of hot chocolate.

"Whoa." Pansy said. "Nice!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**I sometimes feel like I could easily play a bigger role in the changing of the times than my peers lead me to believe. When I imagine myself in the midst of the coming war, I think of a silent, strong, wild force that works beneath the surface of all things to drive the evil down. This is more than a fleeting fantasy. Every time I hear the ugly blood supremacy the spews from my aunt's mouth, and I have to pretend to agree, I think, 'I could do it. I'm already lying to their faces, I could take it a step further.' **_

_**I know that my brother is a good man and he has always been supportive of my thoughts and feelings. Perhaps I can confide in him about this as well..**_

A sudden chime from the corner of the room startled the girls as they were lost in the pages of Pansy's mother's first journal. Hermione looked up to find a grandfather clock had materialized and began chiming that it was well passed midnight.

"Shit! I can't believe we lost track of time like that!" Hermione bolted upright.

"Yeah, if we don't get to bed now we'll never have the energy to get through potions!" Pansy was excited to get through the class and get her plan fully under way.

They packed up the journals and left the room, both praying they weren't caught out of bed after hours.


	17. Intermission

It's intermission time and I want to take a chapter to bring up a few points.

1- anyone who is interested in making cover art for this story please private message me, I would love to have something done.

2- I'm going to start being more active as an author with author notes and such so you can start to expect an a.n. at the end of every other chapter.

3- I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may see, it was never my strong suit but if any one is interested in being a beta for this story p.m me.

4- I'm one of those authors that thrives on reviews, good or bad but always be polite. The more reviews I get the more dedicated to the story I am.

5- Thank you for all the reads so far and I look forward to hearing more from my readers, it has really been a pleasure so far!


	18. The First Question

Hermione had always had problems with her hair in the mornings but she'd never found herself tangled up in it until now. She frowned at the long black hair that was tangled around her arms and long fingers. She'd never had problems with her vision either, but this morning everything was in sharp focus. She blinked once, then twice, then stood up and made her way to the bathroom. As she stood the floor seemed so very far down and she stumbled over her height. One look through black eyes in the mirror confirmed that Pansy's spell had not worn off in her sleep like it should have. She was surprised that she wasn't more upset that she didn't see her old face in the mirror. She was growing rather attached to the pretty stranger. Still though, logically she knew that if the spell hadn't worn off like it was supposed to then something might be wrong. She would see Pansy in class and if Pansy didn't know what happened, she'd be forced to go to the hospital wing to make sure nothing happened. Until then she knew she'd spend her entire morning explaining her appearance to her professors. With that thought, she made sure to pocket the anxiety potion Pansy gave her.

Hermione took her shower and spent extra time with the conditioner and a comb. She found the end result of the extra time was extremely pleasing and was surprised that she wasn't more annoyed at all the effort in 'primping' which she wasn't used to. Being that she was adept in transfiguration, she made short work of her robes and clothes, making them fit her longer, leaner body.

Doing her best to ignore the raised brows confused stares, she grabbed her things and made her way to Potions. She was in the habit of skipping breakfast altogether this year and no one questioned her for it. She found a seat at the back of the room and set up her table to start on the lineage potion they'd be preparing today then sat back in her chair and sighed. Her long hair hung over the back of her chair as she closed her eyes and dozed off until the end of breakfast and the start of class.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, you ready for today? Got your anxiety potion handy?" Pansy asked as she took her seat next to a waking Hermione.

"Pansy..." She stared at Pansy pointedly.

"Yes...?" She stared back.

"Notice anything?" Hermione asked.

"...You..spent extra time on your hair today?"

Hermione dropped her head, exasperated. "Pansy," She said. "I didn't change back."

"Did you actually go to sleep?"

"Well..." Hermione replied sarcastically. "I remember waking up so I must have gone to sleep. Pansy, what happened? Why didn't it wear off?"

"I don't know, Hermione, really I don't but, it's not a dangerous spell so I don't think you have anything to worry about. Maybe it's just because I performed it so close to you going to sleep that it was still too strong.. Maybe it'll wear off tonight."

Hermione looked at Pansy hopefully.

"Look, Hermione, even if it doesn't wear off, I think you look amazing and you seem to enjoy the new look, so I think you ought to keep it as long as possible."

Hermione sighed. "I do really like it. I feel so different, like I'm borrowing someone else's life. It's a nice distraction."

"And you look hot!"

"Pansy!" Hermione laughed. Pansy shrugged innocently and batted her eyes.

Of course Pansy was lying through her teeth. She knew that Hermione would never change back. The spell's true intention was to reveal a witch or wizard's physical inheritance; meaning the family traits found in a pureblood line. Hermione would be of age in only a week and Pansy hoped this whole mess would be sorted by then. Pansy knew that the change in her appearance would only be the first of many questions that Hermione would start seeking answers to.

Professor Snape and the rest of the students filed in a moment later and directions for the potion appeared on the board. As he turned to face his students, his heart stopped for a few seconds as his eyes fell on the true face of his daughter. She had the kind of beauty that Snapes were never known for, but seeing her face, their could be no doubt. He quickly covered his surprise and simply raised a questioning brow at Pansy as she stared back at him, the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

As Hermione focused on her brewing, she was oblivious to her sister and father as they shared knowing glances.

"Your potions will have to sit over night before they can be tested. Bottle them and turn them in to me with your names on them. Miss Parkinson, might you and your friend stay a moment after class?" All heads turned toward Pansy and the beautiful black-haired girl in the back.

"Yes, Sir." The girls answered.

After the rest of class left, Pansy walked up to Professor Snape's desk and waited for him to speak. Hermione walked slowly to the desk and shyly held out her potion. The professor took it and looked at the name. "Miss Granger, normally I don't interfere with the personal lives of my students but could you please explain the dramatic...shift, in your appearance today?"

"Um.."

"I can explain, Professor." Pansy spoke up as he raised a questioning brow. "I performed a family spell on her, with her permission of course. The purpose was to bring out inner beauty, you know, as an experiment. It was supposed to wear off over night but for some reason it stuck."

"I see."

"Professor, could I trouble you to see if you can see any reason to believe something is wrong with me? Since it didn't work right?"

Professor Snape pulled out his wand and silently waved his wand over her. After a moment he said, "I see no reason to worry, Miss Granger. There is no dark magic that I can detect, and you seem to be in perfect health. I cannot however determine if it will wear off at all."

"Thank you, Sir." She said, relieved and excited that keeping her new looks didn't mean something dangerous.

"You did well in class today, Miss Granger, however today's lesson was easy compared to tomorrow's. Are you prepared to test your potion in class?"

"I'm trying to think of it as purely academic without drawing any connections to my personal life, Sir. I'm handling things well so far, I think. I'm ready for tomorrow."

"Very good. You both may go." Hermione and Pansy ducked from the classroom and made plans to meet again to read more of the journal that night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Hermione paced pack and forth in the back of the potions lab. She was still sporting her new body, and a level of anxiety that nearly matched that of the father she didn't know about yet. Class would begin any moment and she was arguing with herself over the consequences of letting herself have hope that the outcome of the potion would be different than what she knew it would be. She had even begun mumbling to herself and didn't notice the potions master come in from the other end of the class.

"Miss Granger, are you quite alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Professor. I was just.. well I-," She sighed. "To be truthful, Sir, I'm nervous."

"That's to be expected, of course."

"It's just... what if the outcome is not what I expect? Or worse, what if it is?"

Severus's heart broke for her, now was not the time to reveal anything. "Miss Granger, didn't Pansy tell me she provided you with an anxiety potion?"

She sighed again. "Yes, sir."

"Then I suggest you take it now. What ever happens, you cannot make yourself sick over it without even knowing. That won't do you any good. If you need to talk after, however, you may come to me, or your own head of house, if you like."

Hermione nodded and fished the anxiety potion from her bag and gulped it down. She instantly felt better, but she knew it would all flood back to her in an hour. She hoped the potion would at least last the class. Students began taking their seats, and Pansy sat beside her.

"You okay for today?" Pansy asked.

"No. But I don't really feel like complaining at the moment."

"Took that potion, did you?" She asked, grinning.

Hermione simply nodded as the professor silenced the class.

"Today we will be testing the potions you made yesterday. As was discussed at the beginning of the week, you will drink your potion, then I will come around with a needle, and a square of parchment. I will prick your finger and you will put a drop of blood on the parchment then write your name across the top. I will cast a spell that will activate the potion in your blood. Glowing indicates a pureblood lineage. If you have living relatives, the blood will form an image of your family crest. I will then cast a stasis charm over the parchment and collect it. You will then use the rest of class to begin your paper which is due at the end of next week. Your paper must be three feet long and must include the results of today's potion testing, if the results are what you expected, and what you find in researching your own lineage. If you have trouble finding information on your heritage, I _might_ be inclined to grant an extension. _Maybe._ Now I will hand your potions back to you. You may drink it as soon as I hand it back to you."

**a.n)** Hello, all! We are getting very close to Hermione finding out she is a Snape! I've decided to host a sort of contest. I'll update a new chapter the day after Valentine's Day. The contest is: Write a scene that goes along with the story line of Satan Has A White Rose that is no more than 2000 words. You can enter up to three scenes. P.m them to me and the winner will have their scene featured with full recognition in an upcoming chapter!


	19. The Only Light That Matters

There were nearly a dozen small points of light in the room where Hermione stood. She could probably clearly see each one and who it belonged to from her position at the back of the room. Right now, staring back at her from her desk, was the only light in the room that mattered. After a second of her heart pounding in her chest, she closed her eyes hard and begged Professor Snape to redo the spell. He indulged her but the outcome was the same.

"Miss Granger, I really think you ought to open your eyes." He said slowly.

She forced herself to inhale and slowly opened them. _What was it doing? _She thought. She watched as the glowing dot of blood rolled this way and that way, forming inky spirals and sweeping lines. A crest she had never seen before glowed on the parchment. It was a harsh Gothic letter 'S' held in the jaws of an old English style wolf hound. The hound seemed to mock her as she lost her breath and all sense of gravity, and total blackness engulfed her.

"That went well." Severus mumbled as he and Pansy sank to Hermione's side.

"How did you expect it to go, exactly?"

"Miss Parkinson, please take your friend to the hospital wing." He said clearly as he stood and straightened his robes.

"Yes, Sir." Pansy levitated Hermione off of the floor and carefully guided her out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy was at Hermione's side when she woke in the crisp white bed for the second time in the school year. "Hey," Pansy said, laying aside her homework. "how are you feeling? How's your head?"

"Fine," Hermione responded. She cast her eyes to the other side of the room and bit out a lie. "I must have fainted from the fumes. I'll have to redo the assignment, I don't think I got to finish testing my potion."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You passed out from shock _because_ you finished it. Don't lie to me, I'm your potions partner and your friend, and I saw what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it, Hermione. Where's that Gryffindor curiosity? Don't you want to know? I mean.. you have family, Hermione, alive somewhere! What if it's a cousin.. what if it's someone in school? And don't think for one second I didn't see the glowing! Do you recognize the crest?"

"Pansy, stop! Please, it's too much! My whole life has been a lie! I can't deal with this right now!"

Pansy lowered her head and nodded. "You'll have to eventually, you know. Even if just for the assignment's sake."

"I'm almost willing to get a bad grade if I could just pretend it wasn't real."

"I undersand, Hermione. I just think, you could find something you've been missing if you tried looking into this." Pansy stood up to leave.

"Wait, Pansy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay and read with me? From the journal?"

Pansy smiled and pushed Hermione to the side of the bed with her hip and settled beside her with her mother's journal. "I thought you might like a distraction, so I brought it with me."

"Hermione smiled as Pansy opened the book and they began reading.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I've found it! There's a book of ancient earth magic in the Parkinson family library. I would have thought a book like this would be in the Malfoy library or in a long forgotten vault in Gringotts somewhere. The book seems to be made of earth itself. The pages are stone and the binding is all vines and roots. Dirt and magic come off the very pages. There are no spells, no potions or incantations. It simply tells of the connection between symbols and the earth and the magic that lives within it. With these instructions I can build a spell. Any spell. I think I know exactly what I have to do now. I need to find more on symbols and the earth. I've changed my course studies to herbology, astrology, and runes. My head of house is very confused as to why I would pick classes that have very little to do with each other. I told him that I was dealing with a lot of stress at home and that I wanted to study things I enjoyed for a while. I told him I would get back to more serious studies after the Christmas break. He seemed very understanding and didn't ask any questions. I hope to have my spell created by Christmas. My brother is at my side in my plans and he is bringing me people every day who share my desires. If there are enough of us, we can truly change the tides, I think.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy closed the back cover of the journal. "On to the next?"

Hermione looked up. "Do you have the next one with you?"

"No, I didn't realize how far into this one we already were, but you really need to sleep any way. So do I for that matter, we have class in five hours. I can't believe we read through nearly the whole night!" Hermione nodded and covered a yawn. "Yeah, I think I'm just gonna camp here. The place is empty. I'm just gonna take this bed over here. Good night, Hermione. Hope you feel better about everything in the morning."

"Thanks, me too. Good night."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus stood by the door to the hospital wing listening to Pansy read to his daughter. She may not want to face things tonight, but it wouldn't be long before her nature compelled her to find the owner of her family crest. He hoped for the best and went with the shadows back to his quarters. When he got to his chamber, his master sat in an elegantly carved wing backed chair in the corner of the room waiting for him.

"Good evening, Master." Severus bowed his head dutifully.

"Hello, Severus. I know things are moving along for you in regards to your daughter. She'll be fine, don't worry. She will face this. It is up to her how she fairs, though."

"Yes, Master, I understand."

"I have a mission for you, Warrior."

"Anything."

"One of my grandsons isn't behaving as he should. He is a danger to my plans."

Severus raised a brow. "Are you particularly fond of this grandson?"

Lucifer smiled for a second as understanding passed between the two. "Not particularly, no."

"It shall be handled, Master."

"Very good. I believe you know this one, actually. He's named after me, you know. I don't understand it, Severus. His father, my son, knew what was expected and dutifully upheld my rule on this earth. I'm sure his son was raised in my ways, but yet he follows after some madman like a lost pup." Lucifer shook his blond head.

"Sometimes, Master, children have their own ideas about things. Nothing to be done, but send the dogs on them." Severus smirked knowing exactly who Lucifer had referred to. He found it odd that he was, though no one really knew it, a passive and understanding person. In the presence of his master, however, he felt darker.

"This needs handled tonight. I fear, Lucius is planning something quite disruptive to my plans involving your daughter. This is something neither of us can allow. Go now." With a wave of Lucifer's hand, Severus was taken away with a swirl of black smoke.

Lucifer sighed and looked around Severus's chambers before tapping his cane on the ground and disappearing, himself.

**a.n. sorry I'm a little late with this, fan fiction decided it didn't want me to save my docs over the weekend, but it's up! **


	20. Meet The Reaper

Lucius Malfoy sat in his obscenely large study, indulging in a guilty pleasure. It wasn't one of these modern things that killed you sooner than you could enjoy it. No, this was a finely crafted, expertly rolled cigar. It was mild, nutty and had a hint of peach. He cut both ends, licked the cracks, and lit one end with a wooden match.

**_For good flavor, you must always use a wooden match and be careful not to put the cigar directly in the flame. Roll it between your fingers as the end lights. Puff one, two, three times. Don't inhale unless you want a sore stomach._** He thought to himself.

As tendrils of smoke seeped from the end, Lucius closed his eyes and drew in the sweet dark smoke. He leaned his head back as he blew the smoke out slowly. The smoke darkened and thickened and turned black. Lucius furrowed his eyebrows, inspected his cigar, coughed, then put it out. The patch of smoke didn't disappear.

"Didn't anyone tell you smoking will kill you?" _He knew that voice._

Lucius wasn't often caught off guard, nor did he often fear for his life, but this was an exception. He pushed himself deeper into his chair hoping it would swallow him up and hide him from the hellish sight before him. Dark tattered robes flapping and moving in currents of heat filled his vision.

"What- Who are you!" Lucius demanded. "My lord will-"

"Your dark lord is no more safe from me than you are, Lucius, son of Abraxis."

There was a small flash of light as the black hooded figure drew a thin silver blade from its robe and with bony fingers, held it over its head. "You are a soulless being, Lucius Malfoy, and therefore belong in a different sort of Hell. Allow me to deliver you home."

Then, as all lesser creatures do, Lucius graveled. "I have m-money, estates! You can have anything you like! M-my son! Take him, he will make a good servant for you, please!"

Like a hammer, the dagger came down, slicing straight through the devil's grandson. The magical blade left a black gaping hole in Lucius's chest, as if to prove there was no soul there. There was no blood, just the hole. The reaper mumbled under his breath and a massive hound appeared at his side. Within seconds the hound was lowered to the ground in a defensive stance waiting for the reaper to give the word.

Lucius's eyes widened even further and begged louder before having his head and spine wrenched from the rest of his body. He stared in shock at the reaper as he was held by the hair in Death's grip. With a low whistle, the Hell hound pounced at the limp, headless body as Severus was summoned back to his master's command with his kill in hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He didn't put up much of a fight, Master" Lucifer rolled his eyes as Severus dropped Lucius's head at his feet.

"No, I suspected he wouldn't. What a disappointment." He sneered. "Not even worth planting this one, really." With a dismissive wave, Severus was sent back to his chamber at Hogwarts. Lucifer stood from an elegant dining chair and picked the head up, and disgusted, threw it to a waiting Hell hound. He then strode to the mouth of a vast cave and looked out over a field of cracked dead earth. The heads of fallen sons and grandsons looked out, guarding the entrance to Hell itself, planted in the ground by root-like spines. The sounds of cracking bone and agonizing cries echoed behind the devil as he stood there.

**a.n. I know this a short one, I apologize but my stomach was a little weak while writing this one, I had to stop. Enjoy :)**


	21. Pack Order

Pansy and Hermione took up their usual spot in the room of requirements with the second journal between them. Hermione was deeply engrossed in the description of the spell that was created from the Parkinson matriarch's research. There was even a rough sketch of the pattern she created to draw earth spirits out of the ground. In the center was the rune for the earth, then all around it was a massive tree. hanging from the bare branches were symbols Hermione had never seen before. All around the entire thing was a circle, which Pansy pointed out was probably a moon. There was a translation for all of the symbols on the following pages. The work was brilliantly detailed, every bit of it perfect. There were little scribbles and notes in red in various places but the concept was divine.

"Did it work? Did she really accomplish all this?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Turn the page and find out!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Never in my life did I expect... It was a million times more powerful, more humbling, more exhilarating than I could ever have dreamed since starting this endeavor. I was confused at first, I'll admit. Though I created this spell, this pact with the very earth, I could never have predicted the response of the spirits when we saw them. I had no idea what they would look like, what they would say or do. I only knew what I would ask of them. My brother carved the massive tree into the cavern floor beneath my family's ancient home. The manor had been abandoned for some time now, left for bigger and better things, so I knew it would be safe. After the tree and moon were carved into the dirt, I and all our fellow members took turns carving the symbols as we made our promises to the ancient earth. **_

**_After the carving was done, we each spilled a drop of blood in the roots of the tree and suddenly they came to life! The twisted and turned, and we felt that we were being watched. We made our offerings of milk, salt and honey. We poured the offerings into the moon carving and it began to glow as a true moon does. The roots of the tree began to part, and a woman climbed up out of the ground! She stood on the spot where the roots wound around the base of the moon, naked and quiet. My brother and I formally bowed, taking knees and swearing fealty. We made our promises, then our requests. As we told our story of the coming peril she never spoke. Long after we were done speaking she watched us all as we bowed in our humility. She tilted her head and I knew she was wondering if we could handle the cost of what we asked. I, with all my heart, told her that I would do what ever was asked of me. My brother and our friends promised the same. She stepped aside and let out a low whistle, like a song. Something else began climbing from the earth. First one massive paw, then another. A beautiful wolf sprang forth and sat by the woman. She laid a hand on its head. None of us were afraid, but my heart did race, and I believe the wolf could hear it. The woman looked from the wolf to me, trying to communicate some request of her own. Then, I heard a voice in my head; clear as crystal, light as air. _**

**_'I offer you a gift.' She said. 'My wolves will grant you the power you need. This power is a living thing to be nurtured and respected. But, there is a price for what I offer. You must each give yourself to the wolves. They are but spirits now, but will make a home in you, and give you life, as you give life to them.'_**

**_'How do we give ourselves?' I asked._**

**_'What ever they need, they will take from you, and you must let them. Once they make their bond with you they can speak with you, give you guidance and lead you through your future. You will conform to their order and in turn, they will never fail you. These are the true spirits of earth, not like the misguided monsters that already tromp through your world. These spirits are pure and cannot be tainted. You in turn cannot be tainted. You will have no distrust to fear, nor lies or betrayal. Do you accept what I offer?'_**

**_I accepted immediately. The offer she gave was exactly what I'd hoped for, but I could not imagine what came next. More wolves came up through the earth. Their bodies all were made of mist and smoke, but their teeth were real enough. There was one wolf for each of us; Fourteen in total. They snarled at us and snapped their teeth. They were testing us, I knew. Then they came for us. They closed their jaws around our bodies and tore the human flesh from our bones. I do not remember much else, except the feeling of freedom and exhaustion from running. I remember that I panicked until we found the night air. We ran that night as a true pack. We woke this morning in a pile of each other and were overcome by a sense of peace. I felt that the very earth approved of us then. There was a feeling of love and understanding that flowed between each of us and I have never been so happy. There is another feeling tugging at the corners of my mind, though. The wolf inside me tells me that I am to lead this pack, but I must take a mate. My brother is not meant to lead with me. I have spoken to him of this and he said that it was explained to him already and that he is at peace with it. _**

**_'All that matters is that we accomplish what we set out for. We will all do what is required in return.' _**

**_Again I was relieved. I sensed that my brother truly was accepting of the way things were to be. I knew another thing that frightened me a little. I would marry, and I would keep my name, but I must have a child. Two, in fact. For the promise with the earth spirit to be fulfilled, I must within two years time, bare two children to lead the pack after I am no longer able. Suddenly the entirety of my life is in clear focus, and I am compelled to soldier on, despite knowing what is coming. _**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, Merlin, Pansy... This all really happened?" Pansy nodded and smiled sadly.

"I think she knew even then that she would not live to see me graduate school."

"Wait..." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and shut her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, wait, there are too many questions!"

"Just ask away, then. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to ask about the tree and moon. "The tree your mother mentioned... is it still around?"

"Really? That's the first thing you want to know?" Pansy laughed. "Not 'Do you turn into a wolf?' or 'Now that your mum is gone are you the leader of a mystical pack of earth wolf beings?" She laughed again.

"Well _now!"_

Pansy shook her head and smiled. "Yes to all three. That tree is my family crest."

"...Oh.." Hermione was in shock. Who wouldn't be after learning that their friend was a shape shifter who was the leader of her own pack?

Hermione frowned and tilted her head. "I didn't know you had a sibling."

Pansy swallowed and looked down. "I never knew her. I have a sister but.. you'll have to read about her for yourself." She smiled apologetically and packed up the journal. "Just not tonight. I think that's enough drama and shock for you for one night. You have your own shock and drama to deal with, yes?"

Hermione threw her head back and groaned. "Uggh! I do not want to deal with it."

Pansy looked her with a sideways glance. "Are you really going to take a zero for this assignment because you're upset with who ever this mysterious family might be that you never knew about them? Or that you are a pure blood?"

"Okay, look, I have thought about it. Do you realize what all this means?"

"Please tell me."

"If I'm a pureblood then that means that my parents were never my real parents. They never told me. I never knew or even suspected that I didn't belong with them. I looked just like them! Not that you can tell now.." She sighed as she twisted strands of her black hair through her fingers. "They were brilliant too, you know. They were full of useless facts. Everything that is me, I always believed came from them. I mean we aren't talking about some distant cousin out there, Pansy! Do you realize how high the odds are that who ever it is that _is _ out there, could be my real parents? Or even a sibling? What am I supposed to do with that? Pretend it doesn't matter and fall right into step of what is expected of a proper pureblood witch? Pretend it doesn't bother me?" Hermione was nearly in tears.

"What if they didn't know?"

"What?"

"Think about it. I have a sister that I never knew about. I didn't find out about her until a few months ago when my mum died and I read these journals. Actually it was when I took her place in the pack that I found out. Either way... the point is I never knew. I would love to have known all this time, and found her or better yet, grew up with her and have myself a proper sister. I never got that chance. Look, all I'm saying is, you just don't know. Yes, there's a side to the story you don't know and yes, there's a chance it will not be what you hope it will be, but there's an equal chance that the circumstances were out of their control. Maybe you have a chance at being really truly happy. If it turns out badly, then you keep your head up, if it turns out well, well then that's all that matters. But I know you, Hermione, not knowing is always worse. You can't deal with things you don't know about."

Hermione looked at her folded hands, feeling properly scolded. "You're right." She whispered. "I'll do the assignment. But I don't know what will come of it."

"And that's fine. It's a start anyway. You deserve answers."

Hermione nodded and Pansy put her arm around her shoulders as they left the cozy room to return to their separate dorms.


	22. Change of Plans

Monday had Hermione in the library. She was flipping through book after book of old and new family crests. She reasoned that Pansy was right. She deserved answers and that didn't mean that she had to do anything with the information. She slammed the last book in her pile closed.

"Is there a problem dear? I've never seen you so upset in here before." Madam Pince approached Hermione with a light tap on the shoulder.

"I'm alright, thank you. I just can't seem to find anything for my paper for potions." Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"I see you must be in the class that made that lineage potion?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well if you don't see what you're looking for in there, there might be one other book that can help you. It's in the restricted section so you'll need permission from a professor. If you get that, I'll show you where to find it." Madam Pince smiled.

"Why is a book of crests in the restricted section?"

"Well, due to the rarity of the book itself, and private nature of the families listed in it."

"I see. I'll go talk to Professor Snape now. Thank you, Madam Pince."

"Quite welcome, dear. Best hurry along if you hope to check it out before curfew."

Hermione nodded and packed her things. She stared at her feet most of the way to the dungeons and as she rounded one corner she stumbled into something solid.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." She said, picking up her bag.

"You."

"Sorry?" Hermione looked up into the slightly pink and obviously drunk face of Draco Malfoy. He inhaled and straightened his spine for a moment.

"I used to think my father was a dignified man. What my mother found in his study, however.. not so much."

"Sorry?"

"Stop saying that." He fussed.

"Sorry." She looked down.

He glared at her. "I know who you are."

"Sorry?"

"Seriously, stop it!" He whined.

Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I know you are Granger."

"It's not like I'm trying to hide that fact. What, should I wear a name tag? I didn't think anyone cared anyway."

"Actually they were relieved."

"Sorry?"

"Ugh!" Draco threw his head back and turned rather ungracefully on his heel.

"They were relieved when they thought you left. I'm the only one that knows it's you!"

"It's just a silly spell that got stuck. If no one else knew, how did you know?" She asked, a little hurt that anyone might be relieved if she weren't around.

Draco began laughing. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every family has a version of that spell, Granger. It's an inheritance spell. You don't really think all Malfoys are born looking like this, do you?"

"Why shouldn't anyone think that? That's what you all look like!"

Draco stepped uncomfortably close to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "I was born with brown hair and green eyes." He giggled like a child and put his finger to his mouth. "Shhh!"

Hermione stared at him as thought he had three heads. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I drank a whole bottle of 'Fuckit' and it's kicking my arse! Also I no longer care. Why should I? I don't have to play a role for 'Daddy' anymore!" He flung his arms wildly above his head and laughed. He slung one arm around Hermione and put his head on her shoulder as he walked.

"I'm really not sure what's going on here, Malfoy-"

"No, please, call me Draco."

"I'm going to take you to Snape, okay?"

Draco laughed hard and gasped, "Oh, he is going to be sooo mad! I'm going to have detention for the rest of the year!" He stopped and quite seriously said, "I'm going to hate you for this tomorrow."

"I do have some practice in the being hated department, I'll manage just fine, I'm sure."

He shrugged. "If you're sure, lead on."

Hermione couldn't stop the small bubble of laughter that came out at Draco's expense.

"Oh, heeyy.." He said. "That's pretty, you should do that more."

"Laugh?"

"Yeah, you know, I've never heard you do that."

"That's because you always make me cry."

Draco looked immediately sad, and put his hands on her shoulders, and bumped her forehead with his. "Aww, hey, I'm so sorry! You can't take me too seriously. I can't help it, you know."

"Okay, Draco, you're too close. But thanks, I think. I kind of like drunk you."

"Right?! Tell Pansy. She doesn't seem very amused."

Hermione laughed again.

"Hey! you're getting the hang of it!" Draco said, half asleep on her shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, they reached Severus's chambers and Hermione knocked.

They heard grumbling and Draco giggled and shook his head. "-so mad!"

The door opened and Severus's eyes widened a moment at the sight.

"Godfather! I am so drunk! I'll take my detentions now. This is my friend Hermione. She brought me here because she cares about my well being." Draco smirked proudly.

Severus rolled his eyes and dragged Draco by the front of his robes through the door.

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir. Actually I was already on my way here. I was hoping to get permission for a book from the restricted section of the library. I couldn't find my crest in any of the other books. Madam Pince said there was one more in the restricted section."

"I- I can't give you permission."

"Professor, please, I'm sure you know I don't have any other way of getting that information."

Severus sighed and blinked hard. "You won't find it there, Hermione."

Hermione frowned. "Do you know who's it is?"

Severus blinked again. "You are excused from the assignment. Please, get to bed now." He gently closed the door between them and Hermione stood staring at the door.

"Hey! What are you doing down here?" Pansy said as she came up the corridor.

"Um..I was asking Professor Snape if he could give me permission for the restricted section. He said no."

"Oh. Well surely, one of the other professors can get you in?"

Hermione turned slowly toward Pansy. "He said I was excused from the assignment.."

"What?" Pansy asked, shocked.

"Um.. can we just..go..read some?"

"Sure, I'll get the book and meet you up there. You okay?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I'm very confused. Also Malfoy made me call him Draco and said I have a pretty laugh, so..there's that."

Pansy laughed and shook her head. "Drunk, was he?"

"So very much, yes."

Pansy laughed again. "Go on, I'll be up in a minute.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**I chose the most noble man I could think of and my husband has not questioned me. I know that he trusts me, and my decision. The pack order decrees it must be so. There are conditions though, that as a normal human, I'm not sure I could manage. I have to give her up. Her father is too tightly intertwined in all sides of things. He puts his duty above all, and his love for his daughter above even that. It was by his request that she be sent away. His position being such a high profile would put her in too much danger. I know he's right. She'll be coming soon and my sense of duty will be the only thing that lessens the pain of leaving her. My husband will find her a home and then obliviate himself. I cannot imagine how my husband must feel, not being able to give me another child. My respect for him has doubled. We all wish that he hadn't been injured in the last mission, but it is what it is. I'm so tired. Just thinking about losing my baby, even if for a short time, hurts my heart. I only hope that when we are reunited, she can for give us.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't understand what exactly happened." Hermione confessed.

"Well, my uncle said that my father was injured during a mission after I was born, and the pack knew she needed to have another child, but my father was no longer able to give her another child."

"Why, though? Why did it matter?"

"I admit, before I took my place in the pack, I never could have understood the need to fulfill a duty like that. But now that I'm a part of it, I know how little choice there is. My mother made a promise to earth itself. It wasn't like some burden. She asked for the gift, and she gladly paid the price. She never questioned her place. Neither do I. I'm happy to do what ever is asked of me."

"You mean, you weren't forced to take your mother's place just because you're her daughter?"

"No. I chose to. When I learned the truth about her and the pack, I was extremely proud of her and everything they built. I was angry at first when I learned that my sister had a different father, but my uncle and my general assure me that my parents were very much in love and their relationship with me and each other did not suffer. In fact my sister's father is regarded as a hero for allowing my mother to keep her promise."

"Two questions.."

"Yes I have a general, and no, I'm not going to tell you who the father is."

"Aww, Pansy, come on!"

"No, no! Not yet at least. I'm still searching for her, see. I have to find her before someone else does."

Hermione sighed. "I think I understand at least. Sometimes there's no choice about your familial circumstances."

"Well I hope you can find some sort of peace knowing that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Severus, I don't think I can wait. The more I talk to her, the more I feel like it's just wrong to not have it come from us."

Severus let out the breath he'd been holding in a rush. "Oh, thank Merlin. I almost said something to her earlier tonight. I don't want to wait anymore. I need her to understand."

"I think she'll be okay. That settles it."

"I'll keep her after class tomorrow. We can tell her then."

"Good. You might want to give a note to her professors and excuse her from classes the rest of tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be in quite a shocked state."

Severus nodded. _Finally,_ he thought, _finally I can tell her._


	23. A Proper Reunion

Hermione had been in rare form during potions. She assumed all along that Professor Snape's kindness would be short lived, but did he really think her so incompetent that he wouldn't let her do this assignment? She forcefully closed her text book and stuffed her things in her bag.

"Miss Granger, would you and your potions partner stay after class, please?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes, sir." She finished packing up her things and tossed her things on the desk in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the other students to leave as Pansy glanced at her nervously.

When the three were alone, Hermione put her hands on the desk and pushed her self to her feet. "Sir, I'm going to do something extremely undignified."

Severus raised a questioning brow.

"Please let me do the assignment!" She whined. "I can handle it, I promise, you have to let me get the answers I need!"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "This isn't about the assignment."

"What, then? Sir, I really don't understand."

"Hermione," Pansy started.

"Do you know what's going on? Pansy please, I can not take much more confusion, my head is starting to hurt."

"I know, Hermione, I just... please listen."

Hermione huffed and turned her attention back to Severus.

"Your family crest. I felt that it would be best to tell you myself, where it came from."

"Oh- okay?"

"The hound is a symbol of Lucifer. It's not a wolf hound, it's a Hell hound. This crest is a symbol of a warrior of Lucifer's army."

"How...how did you-"

Pansy took a journal from her bag and opened it to a page marked with a black silk ribbon.

_**My daughter, Carina, is gone now. My husband has left with her to take her to safety. Carina's father is in despair as well. He has distanced himself from us. His hurt runs so deep that he made a dark pact. He summoned what he said was a devil. He traded what I understand is his essence in exchange for Carina's safety. I don't quite understand it, but he promises that she will be safe. **_

"Oh..oh my.." Hermione felt her throat clench with unshed tears. "It's you.." She looked up at Pansy with wide eyes. "I.. had a vision the first time I went to the hospital wing this year. I saw Lucifer and he said that my father made a pact with him. That means I'm the half sister that was taken from your mother doesn't it? That's what this is about.."

"Yes." Pansy nodded. "I wanted to tell you so badly, but I didn't think you would believe me. I thought you would hate me. We tried to give you clues. We wanted you to find the answers on your own terms. We thought you might appreciate that." Pansy gave a sad smile.

"I don't understand." Hermione said to Severus. "What do you have to do with this?"

Severus took a square of parchment from his robe pocket and placed it in Hermione's hand. It was from the class when she tested her potion. The hound with the 'S' still glowed. She looked closer and studied the 'S'. She gasped and threw the parchment down as though it burned her. "You!"

Severus nodded slowly.

"Did you know?" She yelled.

"Not until I saw you this year. Not until my master told me what to look for. It was part of the deal. I wish you could have stayed with me, though." He half sobbed as his knees hit the floor in front of his daughter and he took her hands in his. "I wanted so badly to find you!"

"Were you disappointed that it was me?" Hermione whispered.

"No!"

"Neither was I." Pansy said, putting her hand on her little sister's back.

"You used to annoy me so badly because I didn't think it was fair that muggles had the pleasure of having a daughter as proud and and strong and utterly brilliant as you and they barely even understood her. I was bitter and resentful. I should never have taken that out on you. Thinking back and remembering you in my classes... how could I not have known? I am so sorry."

Hermione was crying now. "What is my real name? Who am I?"

"I named you Carina." Severus whispered. "But you are who ever you want to be. You've known Hermione your entire life so if that's who you want to remain, that's what you should do."

"How long have you known, Pansy? How long have you known it was me?"

"I found out the same time Severus did. The first night here when you were in the astronomy tower."

"How did you know? What did he tell you to look for?" She asked Severus.

"He said to look for his sign. Fire and ash. He sent me a vision just hours before... I'm so sorry you've had to feel such pain and loss. I can't imagine..."

"A child should outlive their parents. My mum said it was the natural order and that when the day comes that I would have to bury them I shouldn't be sad because things happened as they should have." Hermione whispered.

"It doesn't make it right, what happened."

"Pansy?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Is this why you've been so nice to me? Because I'm your sister? Because I'm not really muggle born?"

Pansy thought for a moment. "I can honestly say, no. Even if you were a true muggle born and you were not my sister, I would still have been your friend. Once I learned the truth about my parents, my attitude toward everything changed. I told you this.. I wanted to be someone my- our mother would have been proud of and I want to be someone my sister is proud of."

Hermione gasped. "Really?"

Pansy nodded. "I meant it then and I mean it now."

Hermione threw her arms around her sister. They sniffled through their tears as Severus looked down and stood back, not wanting to interrupt the sisters' reunion. He half turned toward his desk, heart breaking and feeling unaccepted.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" Hermione shouted as she threw her arms around Severus. "You sold your soul for my safety?" She whispered.

Shocked, Severus put one arm around her shoulders and a hand on her head and he held her close. "Yes. I'd do it a thousand times over." He whispered back.

"That's extremely foolish, you know. I'd have been just fine." She fussed.

Severus laughed and held her tighter. It was a deep beautiful sound, his laughter. It was something Hermione thought she could get very used too. After a moment he held her at arm's length.

"Let me get a proper look at you." He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He titled his head and admitted, "You look like me now."

Hermione laughed. "I never knew how much I'd enjoy looking like a Snape."

"Consider me relieved that you do!" They shared a laugh and Pansy conjured a sign outside the classroom informing all students that Professor Snape's classes were canceled for the day.

"Who else knows?" Hermione asked.

"The pack knows." Pansy answered. "That's it."

"I'd like to inform Minerva, if that's alright with you, Hermione? She's been quite anxious to find out who my daughter is."

"Really? Professor McGonagall knows you have a daughter? You two talk?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"That's news to me too!" Pansy said.

"Oh, yes, well.. We're very close. She's actually your Godmother, Hermione. She ah.. helped to.. deliver you when you were born.."

"Oh my God, really?!" Hermione gasped. "Can I tell her?"

Severus laughed. "Yes, you can. Don't give her a heart attack though, please?"

"Wait, does that mean she's a part of the pack?"

"No," Pansy answered. "I don't know anything about her, really."

"I asked her to be there. She's been the only person I could talk to about any of this." Severus said.

Hermione looked at her hands and frowned for a moment.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Severus asked, concerned.

"It's just.. I don't know how I'm supposed to act, or what I'm supposed to do now. I'm so confused about what ever comes next."

"Don't worry. There's things that have to be done but you can take your time. We don't want to overwhelm you." Pansy said. "But, there is a long list of people waiting to see you again. Our uncle being the first."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I suppose I'd like to meet them. But, what do I call you?" She asked Severus.

"You can call me anything you like. I imagine word will spread like fiendfyre about you and I. I can't imagine it will be necessary for you to call me 'Professor' anymore. What ever you're comfortable with."

"Alright, father." She grinned.

Severus coughed and sputtered. "I never thought I'd hear that word said to me! I quite like it." He admitted and Pansy laughed.

"She's still in just as much danger as she was before though isn't she?" Pansy asked.

"No." Father and daughter answered together.

"Lucifer said I would always be safe, but I wouldn't like how he kept his promise to my father."

"Yes I had a similar conversation with him."

"So..what do you want to do, Hermione? Shall we come right out to the world then?"

Hermione gave a short laugh. "I suppose so."


	24. Moving Right Along

**A.N. I would just like to say that my family is going through something really difficult at the moment. I had planned to post a short note saying that it may be a few weeks before I had the inspiration to post new chapters, but the latest review that I got this morning completely uplifted me. Thank you Auroras Jenkins for your thorough and detailed review. It made me feel so good that someone really appreciated my work enough to leave me a review like that. After your review this morning, I decided to post a new chapter today. It may take me longer to post, but for now I have decided to trudge on. Thank you again!**

Pansy, Hermione, and Severus sat in the cozy little room offered by the room of requirements. They had gone their separate ways after deciding to come straight out with the news with a plan to spend quality 'family' time together before dinner. They each brought with them anything they wanted to share and now Hermione was cross legged between her sister and her father with an old muggle photo album spread across her lap. She turned to the middle of the album and pulled a photo from the glossy pages. she tapped on the edge of it and handed it to her father. Severus gasped as he watched his little girl swing back and forth at a playground. She handed him another one and a few silent tears fell from his eyes as she mastered riding a bike before his eyes.

"Oh! I want a copy of this!" Pansy shouted and pointed at the book. It was the picture of Hermione at the Yule Ball dancing with Viktor Krum. "Oh, everyone was so jealous! I thought Draco was going to wet himself that night! Please can I have a copy?"

Hermione laughed. "You can take that one. That was for the most part a very good night, but there are other bits I don't need to be reminded of. Which is why," She turned toward Severus. " I think I'd like to try out the name you picked for me...Dad."

Severus's eyebrows rose higher than the girls had ever seen. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Pansy knows that I haven't been particularly fond of who 'Hermione' was and I'd like to change. There are parts of myself that I love, like my intelligence and my passion for certain things, but... the being pushed around, being taken for granted, things like that I could do without."

"Alright," He said as he smiled. "then here. This is for you." Severus reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a little box. The box was carved from oak and had a celtic tree of life carved into the lid. Inside on a dark blue velvet pillow was a delicate silver chain with a beautifully intricate wooden dream catcher. The webbing inside the tiny wooden ring was a black silk ribbon, and hanging from the bottom was a little wooden wolf with two feathers on either side. There was a tiny silver tag near the clasp of the chain that read ' For My Beloved, if ever we are reunited'.

Hermione found herself to be extremely enchanted with the delicate necklace as the little wolf came to life and changed its position from standing to sitting to lying down and back every few seconds. "Merlin, it's breathtaking! Thank you so much!"

Pansy helped her clasp the necklace around her neck. She took the strand of yellow roses off of Hermione's neck and wrapped it around her wrist twice instead so the little wolf had more room.

"I'm so very happy to be able to give it to you after all this time, Carina."

"How does it feel? The name, I mean?" Pansy asked.

Hermione grinned and nodded. "It feels familiar. I like it very much."

"Good. I have something for you too!" Pansy pulled something from her bag. It was a very old pencil drawing inside of a black and gold frame. "It's our mother." She smiled. "Our uncle sent it for you when I told him we were going to tell you everything. I have an identical one. He thought you might like to know what she looked like the last time we were together."

In the drawing, wisps of pencil lines twirled and moved as a beautiful pregnant woman held the hands of an equally beautiful little baby. The woman knelt in a field and held the little girls hands up as the small child concentrated on taking her first steps. Carina started to cry. "That's you learning to walk, and...Mum..and me.." She sniffled. "Look, there we all are.. I can't believe it.. Thank you, Pansy." She whispered.

"Hermione," Pansy started, "Carina, at some point; not till you're ready of course, but at some point, you'll have to meet the pack. You'll have to decide on your place in it, if you even want a place in it."

"Yes, and while we're on the subject of things needing to be done, we'll have to register you as my daughter." Severus said. "Which, should you chose to accept them, does come with certain...perks. Such as sitting at the staff table. And there's the added benefit of being allowed a private tutor and the option of testing out of the rest of your time here."

"Really?" Pansy and Carina said in unison.

"Yes. Students don't usually know about those options because they are afforded to children of staff. Before now, that has not ever happened."

"Well then." Carina said. "The two of you are in for a treat. A rare view of what being close to me is all about!" She smiled happily. Pansy and Severus shared a confused and slightly frightened glance behind Carina's back as she rummaged through her bag. She held out two pieces of parchment and two quills.

"What exactly-?" Severus started.

"Well clearly my mental breakdowns are not really something we want to happen often, so in order to avoid that, you and Pansy each make a list of the things that _have_ to be done. Then I will make a master list in the order of how well I can deal with this all as I go. Once the final list is made, we can get started sorting out our lives." She was very proud of herself, and extremely relieved when they took the parchments and quills and started on their lists without rolling eyes, or complaining like she would have gotten out of any other person who claimed to care about her. She took this as an extremely good sign and made a silent promise to do everything she could to make her new family proud.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay so first thing's first, " Carina said after the last class of the next day. "I filled these out last night for you to send off, Dad." She still couldn't help grinning when Severus looked surprised to hear himself referred to that way.

"Merlin, already? Didn't waste any time, did you?"

"Things to do, and all that." She replied happily.

He nodded. "Indeed. Once the forms are processed someone will come to test you with pretty much the same potion as in class last week to verify that you are a pureblood and then they'll do a separate test to prove you are my daughter."

"Hey, does Professor Dumbledore know about you having a daughter?"

"He does not. It should prove...interesting."

"He's gonna be so pissed." Carina snorted.

"Now, I know I'm new to the postion of 'father' but that is rather awful language to come out of such a prestigious young lady!"

"Sorry, Dad." She mumbled. She was secretly very pleased at how normal it felt to scolded by her father.

"Yes, well. It's true." He sighed. "He is going to be pissed."

"Well, don't worry, I have it on very good authority that even he get's very angry, you are worth far too much to come to any danger."

"You know, I'm not sure how much I'm okay with you talking about Lucifer as though he's a close family friend. He's the devil after all."

Pansy sat with her feet up at the back of the room and smirked as father and daughter exchanged forms for the ministry.

"And just what is so funny?" Carina put her hands on her hips and glared at her sister.

"This whole 'Devil" business."

"How so?" Severus asked.

"He sounds like a business man to me. Yet entire nations fear him. He's like a sane Voldemort on muggle steroids! I'm amused that's all." Carina rolled her eyes and Pansy continued. "I mean I guess it's just like an epic bedtime story, you know? A soulless evil creature makes a business out of controlling and tricking the weak minded and unwitting and builds an army of souls. All of mankind regards him as the dark thing under the bed. Then one day he finds a man with a noble cause who turns into his greatest asset and is bound by his own deals and tricks into being a good man to one girl. Sounds fantastic! Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely happy things turned out this way. All I'm saying is, someone should write a book. They could make a fortune!"

"True though it may be, I prefer if my affairs stayed my own."

Pansy nearly fell out of her chair as a patch of thick black smoke formed behind her. Pansy ran to her sister's side. "He glows, Carina. You didn't mention he glows." Carina rolled her eyes.

"The name Lucifer means Angel of Light, Pans."

"I must say, I'm quite pleased to see how well things turned out." The last of the black smoke dissipated and Lucifer approached the reunited father and daughter. "But I must warn you, Warrior, your coming out will put you both in the sort of danger I warned you of. I will have to resort to extreme measures to keep my promise to you."

"I'm right here, you know." Carina sighed.

Lucifer regarded her carefully and bowed his head. "Apologies. I will leave it up to you, Carina. I will have to transform you into something that is impossible to break. As I mentioned before, I have a promise to keep and that is not up to you, nor is it up to your father, but should you decide to make the change now, before the last minute when the danger is great, I can grant you that."

"What will she become, Master?" Severus put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Will she still be who she is?"

"Yes. That I can guarantee. I cannot say what she will become, however. That is up to her. It will go according to what her soul is willing to handle. What makes her who she is will not be harmed," Lucifer bowed again, "as per our agreement."

Severus bowed in return. "Thank you, Master." He said.

"What do you say, young one? Allowing yourself to make the changes now will allow you time to get used to them. It would not do to be unable to control yourself in the midst of a dangerous situation. Especially if loved ones are involved. However, I can also understand the appeal of remaining yourself as long as possible. Think on it. You may call on me when you have decided. But if the danger comes first, there will be no warning. I will simply have to take action."

"I understand." Carina said. "I'll consider my options, thank you."

Lucifer nodded then turned to Pansy. "Pleasure." He said. He tapped his staff three times on the ground and disappeared the way he came; in a cloud of smoke.

"He's kind of gorgeous." Pansy whispered.

"Pansy, he's older than the earth and looks just like Lucius Malfoy!" Carina declared.

"Yes, there's a reason for that." Severus interrupted.

Carina gasped. "No!"

"Yes, and let's just say I'm also intimately familiar with why Draco was stumbling around inebriated the other night."

She gasped again.

"Hey, I read about that in the paper, Draco's dad was missing and all his mum found was blood all over his study! Ew, Severus did you do that?!"

"I had my part in it, but the dogs did most of the nastier work."

Pansy and Carina made faces at each other. "Gross."

**a.n. I know it's an odd place to end a chapter, but I keep seeing it like a scene from a movie and in my head, that's where the scene ends. Also, due to the recent distressing situation I mentioned before, my grammar and spelling is a tad worse than usual. I'm trying to go back and fix it now, but I just get so anxious to get the chapter posted that I forget to overlook it until later. Please bear with me when I have errors. **


	25. I Have Firewhiskey

**_I have firewhiskey. Meet me in the astronomy tower._**

**_-CS_**

_**-HS**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carina didn't know if her note would work, but she felt that she owed it to herself to try. It was well after midnight and it wasn't as though she'd be sleeping any time soon so she was prepared to wait all night. There was no need though. It was barely twenty minutes when a rustle of paper got her attention.

"You mentioned whiskey?"

"Sorry, Draco. I lied. I don't even know where to get firewhiskey."

"Merlin, don't you ever have any fun at all? You are so lucky I'm me." Draco Malfoy sighed as he pulled a flask out of his pocket and held it up in a sort of salute.

"If you already had some why did you come?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know what that 'C S' business was about, but I know who 'H G' is and I knew that you wouldn't ask me to meet you for just anything." He gave her a sideways glance. "I'm warning you, though, if you think you're going to try to relate to my loss, I'm going to leave. I won't deny there's a sick twisted sort of connection there but I'm not going to talk about it, that's for sure and certain."

"Do you remember the other night?"

"If you mean do I remember telling my Godfather that you're my friend and telling you to laugh more, yes I remember. I meant what I said, you know. I wish I'd been a little more suave about it, but there it is. I'm not going to live to the standards of a dead man. I don't know if I'm going to like you as a person, muggle born or not, but I'll give you a try."

Carina chose to ignore the muggle born comment for a moment and instead asked, "So was he pissed?"

Draco frowned. "He laughed at me."

"Well that certainly isn't like him." She laughed.

"Yes, well.. how would you know?"

"I wouldn't. But I will."

Draco glared at her for a moment. "Have you been drinking? You're not making any sense."

"He's my father, Draco. You're my Godbrother. You already knew I'm not a muggleborn."

He perked up a bit. "I knew you had to have pure blood, but I never thought it would be _his!_ Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Oh, I'm quite certain. My real name is Carina." Carina and Draco slid to the floor side by side, in a daze.

"Whoa. Carina... C S, I get it now. It's very pretty. Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes. Dad named me. I looked it up. It means beloved."

"Merlin, I bet that freaks him out. Being called Dad." Draco chuckled and Carina grinned.

"It is fun to see." She admitted. "We filled out the registration papers with the ministry."

"And you haven't heard anything back yet? Is that why you're awake in the middle of the night?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Dad says there'll be tests."

Draco nodded. "Fear not. The balls are worse. You know, dancing. Acting proper..."

"Pfft. I'm not acting anything. If being a good person isn't enough to be accepted then I don't want to be accepted."

Draco laughed. "Okay, fine but can you dance?"

"Yes. But I really don't think it will be necessary."

"I think you should have one. As a coming out party. I bet it would make uncle Severus extremely happy. He'd love to announce to the world that he's got a daughter who is not only brilliant, but beautiful. No one is gonna believe it."

"Okay. I'll do it if you help plan it."

"Me? I'm a guy, Herm- Carina. I don't plan parties."

Carina rolled her eyes. "Fine. I don't care either way. Enjoy all the winter exams coming up without anything else to put your attention into other than studying."

"Ugh, alright. Twist my damn arm then."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But you should know, I take my social responsibilities very seriously, so I expect you'll have a guest list to me by tomorrow evening."

"Yes, sir!" She mocked. "Pansy's my sister."

"WHAT?! What the bloody hell! I didn't know she even _had_ a sister! Wait...wait.."

"No, don't ask. There were no affairs, nothing nefarious. And don't tell Pansy I told you. It's a very long story. I just..."

"No, I get it. Seriously though? So is Severus her dad too?"

"No, just mine."

"Doesn't make any bloody sense."

"I'm starting to understand, I think."

"She's going to kill me." Draco groaned. "She hates me now."

"She doesn't hate you, she's trying to teach you a lesson."

"Yes, I know. I mean she's going to kill me because she's going to think I'm going to hit on you."

"Are you going to hit on me?" Carina asked, smirking.

"With your dad and sister? Hell no, if I want to spend time with you in any capacity other than friendly, I will ask your father and court you by taking you on supervised dates for many many years before mustering up the courage to kiss the back of your hand, and you can tell Pansy I said so! I'd like to live long enough to make something of myself you know!"

Carina was rolling on the floor laughing at Draco's terrified hysterics.

He glanced at her. "Do you ever wonder or think on what your two old best friends will think when the ministry runs their tests and all this comes out?"

"Well, I imagine they'll shiite themselves and hate me, or not care and continue to hate me."

"Where do they get off hating you?"

"They think I acted unfairly toward them after my- the Grangers died. Then I started 'getting cozy' with Pansy and that really did me in." She snorted. "I'm glad they want nothing to do with me."

"Really?"

"You know, I just don't want to get into it. Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Sure, I love to put my two cents in."

"I have a decision to make. Something is going to happen soon. I'm not sure what it is, but I know it will change me and I know it will also keep me safe. But outside of those two facts I don't know what to expect and no one seems to be able to tell me. I have the option to go for it now, or wait. It's completely scary, but will happen either way. If it were you, would you wait? Or get it over with?"

"Get it over with, definitely."

"Really? Even if you didn't know exactly what it was?"

"Yeah. You said it would keep you safe. I'm nothing if not a survivor. Always go for that. At the very least, deal with the ministry and the registration first, then get it over with."

"Yes, I suppose...it's just so much all at once."

"I get it, I really do. But, Carina I just don't see how much choice you have. You either be logical and deal with things in a straight line, one foot in front of the other, everything in order, or you become a mental mess and go insane. The insane don't survive."

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I'll deal with the ministry, we'll throw a ball, then I'll opt for what every Lucifer has in store for me."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Thanks, Draco. I think, maybe I can get some sleep now."

"Here, this will help." He passed his flask to her and she took a swig.

"Oh, that is awful stuff! How can you drink this, it burns!" Carina coughed and sputtered and Draco laughed at her.

"It does burn, but it will also knock a light-weight like you out in no time. Now go, off to bed. I don't think Severus will tolerate you falling asleep in class just because you're his spawn."

"Hey!" She fussed as he shooed her out of the tower.

"And just so you know, Carina? I admit I'm intrigued to know you are pureblooded. But I would have been honored to meet Hermione's parents."

Carina smiled with watery eyes as she went to her dorm.


	26. Mr Baker

"As agreed, Sir, one guest list." Carina leaned over Draco's shoulder as he sat in the great hall for dinner.

"Thank you very much. On time too, I like that." He took the folded paper from her and put it in his bag. He looked up at his peers as she walked away. Every student in the hall was staring after her as she left, but Pansy was glaring straight at him. Whispers could be heard all around the hall.

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"She's in my potions class. She's friends with Parkinson."

"Must be no good then."

_Honestly, _Draco thought, _how thick can you people be?_

"A word, Draco?" Pansy hissed through her teeth.

Pansy removed herself from the dinner table and calmly waited for Draco to stand and follow her. Once they were on the other side of the the great hall doors, Pansy pushed Draco to the wall with her elbow at his throat. In a calm, low growl of a voice she asked, "What was that?"

"I can't imagine why Carina would want me to stay quiet about knowing she's your sister, you seem so very understanding." He choked out sarcastically.

"So you know. Which makes me want to _kill _you."

"Look, Pansy, I know the way I treated you was unacceptable but I swear I would never treat her that way! I can't take it back, okay? I took advantage, I know that now, it's not an excuse, it's just the way it is, but I swear, Pansy, never again!"

"Why? Why should I believe anything you say? You're an alcoholic teenager for Merlin's sake! You're arrogant, pig-headed, MEAN-!

"Yes, I know all that, okay? But it's not just her."

"Bastard!"

"That's not what I meant! I mean I never want to treat anyone that way again, not Carina, not you, not my mates, not the other students, not anyone!"

Pansy glared at him and stepped back.

"I'm just helping her plan a party, that's all."

"No, it's not all, Draco. You're spending time with her. You want to spend time with her."

"Yeah, but, Pans, I'm not trying to get her to bed."

"I'll kill you without a moment's hesitation if you ever even _think-_"

"Yeah, I know, Pansy. I got it. But she's still worth spending time with and I have no intention of _that_."

"Prove it. Prove you can be worthy of her, even as just a friend."

"Anything you want, just name it."

"Quit drinking."

"Fine, yes, here. Take it. Take the whole stash from the dungeons too." He rifled through his bag and pulled out his flask and pushed it into her hands.

She snatched it away and stepped back again. "So," she said. "A party.. can I help?" She grinned.

"You're mental!"

"Hey, I may be pissed at you, but I'm still a girl and I want to help plan my baby sister's coming out party!"

"No."

"Draco!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Help her get a proper dress. Something fit for her new status."

"Fine. That's the best part anyway!" She stalked away to meet Carina and Severus in the room of requirements.

"No open bar, then?" He called after her.

"Not on your life!" She replied over her shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus let himself into the room of requirements with a bundle in his arms. "Carina, the ministry's responded, come have a look."

Carina launched herself off of the plushy couch and she and her father tore the twine and paper off the package. Inside was a stack of papers detailing the planned visit for testing Carina's blood.

"Nothing interesting I'm afraid, but look, here's a list of what will happen after the tests are done." He handed her a list.

She scanned down the paper. "Changing my name legally, putting my magical signature in the census.. what's that?"

"When a magical child is born of a pureblood line, the ministry records their magical signature in a book that tracks the ancient and noble houses. No one talks about this, but every once in a while, someone will go through the book and if it appears that any of the ancient houses are in danger of dying out, they will encourage all of the adults in that line to have children. It's not as prejudiced as it sounds. It's just that if the pureblood lines die out, many believe that it won't be long before there's no magic left at all."

"Oh..that's quite a frightening thought, not having anymore magic.." Carina frowned.

"Indeed. And as your birth was kept secret, it was not recorded."

"Oh, right."

"Have you decided on when you'll be telling Minerva and meeting your uncle?"

"Draco is throwing her a coming out party." Pansy grinned from her spot on the couch.

A look of shock flashed over Severus's face. "Is that...wise?" He asked.

"I don't believe there's any reason to worry." She answered

"And it will be appropriate?"

"I'm right here, you know! And yes, I'm told he takes his social obligations very seriously!" Carina huffed which earned a chuckle from her father and sister.

"What are you gonna wear?" Pansy asked. "If I know Draco, and I do, it'll be a pretentious formal affair, and excuse me for assuming, but you haven't got anything, have you?"

"No," Carina answered. "I thought I'd go in my jeans just to irritate him." The girls laughed and Severus shook his head.

"No, as funny as it would be, it won't do. I'll take you dress shopping tomorrow. It's Sunday and I can't imagine you'll want to wait a whole week to get this over with."

"Alright, I'll go get a stupid dress." Carina muttered. "Don't see why I can't wear jeans, it's _my_ party."

Pansy laughed. "As soon as you put it in Draco's hands, it became his party. And if you go in jeans he may not let you in."

"Well," Severus interrupted, "you're shopping trip will have to wait until after breakfast tomorrow. The ministry official is coming before breakfast for their tests, and Albus will want to make a speech."

"Are you guys nervous?" Pansy asked.

Severus and Carina looked at each other. "A little." Severus confessed. "I know the tests themselves will prove that you're mine, Carina, but I've been waiting so long, I just want everything to be legal and official. Then our lives as father and daughter can start in earnest. That's the bit I'm anxious for."

She smiled at him.

"Wait," Pansy said, frowning. "I've just thought of something. "Severus, you aren't a pureblood."

"That's right, but the moment I made that deal with Lucifer, my name showed up in the book. I don't know why. And Carina is considered pureblood because whether it's half or whole, I have magical blood, and your mother was a pureblood, so Carina is as well. You don't hear any of your friends refer to themselves as three quarters pure, do you? It might surprise you to know how many of them are, you know."

"Right, well why would your name appear in the book?"

"I'm not sure. No one ever questioned it either. I assume my master had something to do with it. Maybe he thought my having pureblood status would afford Carina better protection. Everyone just sort of assumes I'm a pureblood."

"Hm. Interesting. It amazes me to see and know the extent that Lucifer was involved in your life, Carina. All the little details that he had a hand in."

"Yes, it's a little unnerving."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning, Severus, how are you?" An older gentleman wearing a ministry badge on his cloak entered the castle before breakfast on Sunday morning.

"I'm well, Mr. Baker, and yourself?"

"Fine, fine. I must say, when I heard that I was coming to Hogwarts to administer tests to prove Hermione Granger was the daughter of Severus Snape, I nearly fell out of my chair!" The man smiled broadly and shook Severus's hand in front of the castle entrance.

"You and me both, Mr. Baker. Right this way." Severus led the man to his potions lab where Carina and Pansy was waiting.

"Hello, and who is this?" Mr. Baker asked.

"Miss Pansy Parkinson," Severus answered. "Hermione Granger's half sister."

Mr. Baker's eyebrows both rose so high they were completely covered by his mop of curly brown hair. "Her what?" He said as he tripped over his scarf that was at least twenty feet long. Severus gripped the man's elbow and helped steady him.

"Really, Mr. Baker you must trim this scarf, it's dangerous."

"I like it!" Mr. Baker said defiantly. "Now then, let's get on with it. How fascinating!" He smiled again and clapped his hands together. "How do you do, Miss Granger?"

"It's good to meet you, Sir." She bowed in response.

"Oh, good manners, that's important, very good." He mumbled as he lay a row of parchments over one desk and fumbled with his pockets. He situated a vile in front of each parchment. "Here we are then. Severus you first."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, everything is in order! I just need you to sign here, under your father's name." Mr. Baker slid an open book in front of Carina.

"Actually, Sir, I was hoping to have my name properly changed." She said.

"Oh, yes! That's right, you did mention. Just sign these and these and Severus, sign these," Mr. Baker began pulling form after form from his pockets. When he looked up to see the amused faces of father and daughter and half-sister, he simply grinned and said, "- undetectable extension charm. My pockets are bigger on the inside!"

The sisters laughed as Carina and Severus filled out all the appropriate forms for her change of name.

"Very good, now, you may sign with your new name, Miss Carina Snape, and that's it! All good to go!" Mr. Baker beamed at them all with perpetually wide eyes as Carina wondered to herself if he had taken any muggle drugs recently.

Now that everything was done and the ministry would no longer be bothering them, Severus and Carina shared a hug and a smile. Mr. Baker still stood, wide eyed and smiling as they hugged. "Very good indeed! A good day to you all!" He marched himself out of the castle, getting turned around several times. There would be whispering later of an odd man in a long scarf and a funny hat muttering to himself and biting his nails appearing very lost, until he finally found the exit to the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Students were filing into the great hall for breakfast as Draco leaned against one of the doors. "How'd it go?" He asked as the sisters approached him.

"Interesting." Carina said. "He was quite an odd man."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Everything is taken care of, you can go and plan your party."

"Excellent! I've already spoken to the house elves in the kitchens, made up the invitations, and just need to put a date on them. I assume you'll want to have it Friday, Carina? That leaves the weekend wide open for..other things."

"What other things?" Pansy glared at Draco.

"Nothing to do with me, alright?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No yes, that's great. Remember, Pansy the other day when I was told I'd have to make a choice?" Carina whispered.

"Yes...?"

"Well, I've decided."

"Are you sure?"

"It's apparent that I have no choice in the matter. Best to get it over with."

"And what about the other decision? About the..." Pansy glanced around. "family business."

"I've decided on that as well. I'll do both."

"Then you'll have to do mine first. With the protection of Lucifer's plan, you won't be able to do mine after. It's got to be before you go through with what ever he has in store."

Carina nodded and the three of them walked into the great hall. Carina stopped just inside the door.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know where to sit."

Draco circled back and led Carina by the arm to the Slytherin table where he and Pansy sat on either side of her. The food was taking longer than usual to appear on the tables and some of the students were wondering if they slept in too late. Then a disgruntled Head Master followed by an irritated Severus Snape entered through the opposite side of the room. Severus took his seat at the staff table and nodded to Carina as Dumbledore stood in front of the staff table and magnified his voice.

"It has come to my attention," He said and everyone stopped talking to listen. "that there is cause for a celebration. Over the previous summer our own Hermione Granger suffered a great loss. It has been revealed to me this very morning that though the loss was terrible, she is not alone. It was discovered that she was adopted and that her father is alive, and in fact with us today. While I find myself extremely surprised, to say the least, I must ask you all to join me in congratulating Professor Severus Snape in being reunited with his long lost daughter. I am told that Miss Granger wishes to adopt the name she was given at birth, so join me in welcoming Miss Carina Snape." Dumbledore beckoned to Carina and she went to stand next to him in front of the staff table. "It is my pleasure to announce that not only does she have a father, but a sister as well, so a congratulations to you, Miss Pansy Parkinson, in finding your long lost half- sister. I wish you, Carina, the best of luck in your new family, and I wish all of you all the happiness in the world." Dumbledore sat rather ungracefully in his seat as Professor McGonigal stood up, teary eyed, and led Carina to an empty seat between herself and Severus.

Minerva put her hands on Carina's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I was going to tell you myself," Carina said. "but I suppose I took too long."

Minerva laughed and pulled Carina into a tight hug as Severus looked on proudly.

"Is this where I sit now?" Carina turned and asked her father.

"If you want. Or you can sit with your sister and Draco."

Carina nodded and ate her breakfast which finally appeared on the tables.


	27. Day One as a Snape

Breakfast was letting out and Pansy and Draco approached the staff table.

"Here, Carina, before you go, I have a portkey for you to go to Diagon Alley. You'll need to go to Gringotts; here's my key and a note. They'll get you all set up, then the portkey will take you back to Hogsmeade to do your shopping."

"Not even a full hour of being officially your daughter, and I'm already being sent on errands!" Carina teased. Severus smirked and handed her a note and a key, then gave a separate note to Pansy and Draco.

"See, it's not just you? I've got everyone doing my running around for me." Severus grinned and waved them off.

Carina put the note and key in her pocket and Pansy and Draco read theirs as the three walked to the castle gates.

"Coming?" Carina asked as she held out the portkey. Pansy and Draco shared a secretive glance.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Draco put his hand up.

"I'll go on to Hogsmeade and see if I can't reserve the dress shop for the afternoon. Hurry back!" Carina did not like the sound of that but couldn't protest as Draco touched the portkey and the two of them disappeared from the spot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you have your key?"

Carina and Draco landed straight in front of a tall desk at the back of a large room. "Wow, great aim, Dad." Carina muttered as a goblin looked down at them over his large nose.

"Key?"

"Yes, here," she answered, "and a note as well." She handed the note and key over and the goblin read it over. He looked up from the paper and glanced between the two.

"This way, I'll take you myself."

Carina, having been on a roller coaster before, had no trouble with the ride to her vault. "Why are we stopping here?"

"You are to empty your vaults so they can be reassigned. Your father has requested that the vault of Hermione Granger be merged with the vault of Carina Snape."

"He had a vault for me?" She asked, humbled.

Draco finally stumbled out of the cart and took in a deep, calming breath. "I hate this place."

"Here," The goblin handed Carina a small black cauldron. "Place it on the floor and it will gather all the objects in the vault into it."

Carina took the cauldron and waited for the goblin to unlock the door.

Draco had to admit that he was impressed by the contents of Hermione's vault. It was no where near the fortune he'd saved from his allowances alone, but for a supposed muggleborn, Hermione had done alright for herself.

Carina caught the surprised look on Draco's face and huffed. "Honestly. Just because the Grangers were muggles doesn't mean they were poor. They provided for me very well, thank you very much." She marched to the middle of the room and set the cauldron on the floor. A small wave of gold, bronze, and silver coins flooded the cauldron and within seconds every coin was neatly compressed inside. Carina, Draco and the goblin stepped back into the cart and only a few seconds later stopped several levels below. The goblin took the cauldron from Carina and unlocked the vault where they stood. From the outside of the door it appeared completely empty. The goblin walked to the center of the room and tipped the cauldron on its side. Carina stepped inside and felt the shimmer of illusion fall away and suddenly she found herself surrounded by mountains of gold coins and jewelry cases taller than herself all filled with priceless gems and jewelry. She stepped around the small mountain pouring itself from the cauldron and called for Draco who was still leaning against the side of the cart with a hand over his eyes.

"Draco, come look!" He groaned and made his way to Carina's side.

"Wow. Very impressive! He must have been very determined to get you back if he put all this away for you! It looks like every thing he ever came across that he wondered if you'd like, he bought and put in here for safe keeping!"

"That's exactly what he did." The goblin said. "Every week, same time, same day, he would come here, and request that I bring him here personally. He didn't want anyone else to know." The goblin pointed to a cabinet against the far wall. Its shelves were lined with the softest plush toys and animals, dolls, books, an antique silver brush and mirror set, beautiful gold quills, and beautiful empty leather bound journals. The shelves each had a number going up from 0 to 16. Another cabinet was lined in school supplies according to year. Brand new and the best of everything; there was a set of school supplies for every year she had been to Hogwarts.

"Oh my..." Carina openly wept at the sight. "He really did love me.. Draco, look at all this. I knew he must have, but I didn't realize.." She lost her words and Draco pulled her against his shoulder.

"You're together now. Both your heartaches can be over. That's all that matters." He said.

She sniffled and nodded and cleared her throat. She left the vault with a dainty ring that looked like climbing ivy, one of the fine gold quills, a journal, and small purse full of galleons.

Draco begged Carina to portkey them straight to Hogsmeade without riding back up to the surface, and she agreed under the circumstance that he carry her things for the day. He agreed and within seconds they stood just inside the quaint little town. As soon as Carina spotted her sister on the road her eyes began to water again and she ran to Pansy and threw her arms around her.

Pansy hugged her little sister tight and glared at Draco. "What did you do?" She hissed.

"It wasn't me!"

"It was Dad." Carina sniffed. "You should have seen it, Pans. Every week since I was born he's been going to that vault and putting in things he thought I'd like if I'd still been with the two of you! There are baby toys and blankets and dolls and journals and he even bought my school supplies every year!"

Pansy hugged her again. "Aw! That is so sweet! He loves you so much! Well, that's something to be happy about, so no more tears! Come on, I got the dress shop rented! We'll have it all to ourselves for the rest of the day."

"What in Merlin's name do we need a whole shop for that much time for?" Carina asked horrified."

"We have our orders, now march!" Draco said as he pushed Carina along in the direction of the shop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is torture!" Carina groaned as she tried on the seventh dress.

"Stop whining, it's the first time you're meeting everyone! It's got to make a statement." Draco shouted from an arm chair as Pansy helped Carina into another dress.

"Yeah, and what statement might that be? 'My friend hates me and doesn't want to see me happy?"

"Shove it, Princess, you put this in my hands, you'll do as I say!"

Pansy snickered behind her hand and Carina shot a glare at her as she stomped out of the dressing room. "I swear, Draco, you'd better like this one because I'm done, do you hear- "

"It's perfect." Draco stared at Carina in awe before coming to his senses.

Carina was caught off guard and looked down at herself. "Really, this one? Because I can put on a diff-"

"No! No, that one is the one." He said.

There was a ton of fabric for it being such a simple dress. It had a fitted bust and fabric gathered at the sternum that flowed like water to the ground and trailed behind her. The fabric was sheer, but there was so much of it that you couldn't tell. It was fell in subtle layers around her feet like flower petals and in various shades of pale blushing pink. If you stepped back and saw the whole thing all at once, you would be reminded of the most beautiful peony in full bloom. Pansy came up to Carina with a pair of pale pink dancing heels; which Draco approved of. She also held out some jewelry that matched and Carina refused.

"I'd rather get something from the vault that dad has been saving for me." Pansy smiled at her sister, and ushered her back to the changing room so they could pay for the dress. Though Carina loved the dress, she was relieved that she was done playing dress up; or so she thought.

"Now that the dress is out of the way, it's time to upgrade your wardrobe!" Pansy clapped excitedly.

"Why do you hate me?" Carina cried.

"It's your dad's orders, now be a good sport and do what I tell you. As long as it's comfortable it comes with us, so it won't be nearly as tiring as finding one perfect dress."

"Yes, Pans, what ever you say. But when we're done I want to go back to Gringotts."

"Okay, you got it. But then we trim that-" SMACK!

Carina popped Pansy's hand as she lifted the long locks of black hair. "If you think for one second you're going to cut the only manageable hair I've ever had, you're mental!"

Pansy promptly dropped Carina's hair as Draco laughed from his spot by the counter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner had already started by the time Draco and the sisters were back at the castle. Draco, as promised, carried all of Carina's things and dropped them off to Severus's potions lab as instructed by Severus himself. The girls went off to the great hall where Carina took the empty seat between her father and godmother and Pansy sat at her house table. Carina leaned over and laid her head on her father's shoulder.

A tear fell down her cheek as she remembered the vault and everything he'd been doing for her since her birth. "Thank you." She whispered.

**a.n. the next chapter may be a little heavy in the icky and ouch department so be warned. Thank you to all my readers so far, and especially to my reviewers! And thank you so much to the person who recognized my doctor who reference in the last chapter, I couldn't help myself for putting it in there and I am amused to no end that someone got it!**


	28. Dance with the Devil

Dumbledore begrudgingly gave permission for Carina to have her 'coming out' party Friday night by the black lake. He was not happy at the turn of events to say the least. He knew logically that Carina couldn't help how her life turned out. Her birth was after all out of her hands. It was Severus he was angry at. '_I was too upset at losing her to bring it up. I didn't want to think about it.'_ What flimsy excuse that was. Albus did not like being ignorant of anything no matter if it was his business or not. The information could have been an advantage; a token of information packed away until useful. Even still, he couldn't help feeling some irritation at the girl. Things were changing and for once it wasn't his doing. He wasn't pulling these particular strings and this angered and confused him. His trust in Severus had been greatly lowered, and his trust in the Hermione he used to know was all but gone. Now he had to be on guard, always. He would attend Miss Snape's little party and let them both know that he would not be kept out of important events. They would know that he would not be so easily side-stepped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, what a lovely party, my dear!" Minerva grasped Severus in a tight hug with a tear in her eye. "Where is she?"

"Draco insisted on a special entrance." Severus rolled his eyes. "I swear, he has the same unhealthy obsession with public perfection as his mother."

"Oh let the kids have their fun. They won't be kids for long." Minerva smiled sadly. "He did a beautiful job with this though." She gestured to the small tent where tables of food and various drinks were set up. Pixie lights hung in the air giving the area a golden glow, and Luna Lovegood was sitting on a small stool just outside the tent expertly playing a massive harp. A few of the Slytherin house who were loyal to Pansy and did what ever she said were mingling. Aside from the few students, Pansy and Carina's uncle was standing nervously at the head of a party of men and women who Severus knew was the pack. They were anxious to meet their new Miss.

Pansy had explained a bit about the social structure of the pack and Carina was in awe of it. It amused her to no end that adults twice her age would bow to her and Pansy and call them by a formal title. Pansy told her what to expect when she took her place among them after the party. She was extremely nervous and Pansy did her best to convince her not to think about it until the party was over. This was her night after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy and Draco had set up a small changing tent just inside the tree line of the forbidden forest and after Carina had her dress on, Draco came in with the pearls she'd chosen from her vault. Carina sat on a chair in her flowing flower-like gown; her long black hair done up in braids and curls. She lifted her hair as Draco draped a strand of pink pearls around her neck and another around her wrist. She insisted on being barefoot. It was her party, she argued, and the only request she had for it.

"Ready?" Her sister asked. Carina nodded and Draco left the tent.

"I give you," They heard his muffled voice announce her. "Carina Snape!"

Pansy gave her a wink and took her hand as they made their way to the party. As they approached, soft gasps could be heard along with whispers of "there she is!" and "could it really be?" Severus stepped up and gave his daughter a hug, followed by Minerva.

"You look beautiful, darling!" Minerva whispered.

"Are you ready for this?" Severus asked.

Carina looked around nervously and answered with a nod. Pansy led her to the center of the room. All eyes were on her, waiting for her to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. You can not imagine the emotional roller coaster this year has been. I will never forget the parents who raised me, but I have to admit, I'd always felt I didn't belong even with them. It angers me to think that it was their senseless deaths that led to finding out who I really am. Still, even as I move forward into this new life, I will always love them and thank them for making me who I am. The person that was Hermione Granger is still here and always will be. But I am wholly grateful to be accepted and loved, where I expected to be completely alone. But this is not a funeral for my lost parents. It's a celebration of starting a new life; of finding lost things and knowing who we really are. I accept who I really am, and I love my new life. I wanted to take this opportunity to meet some of you as a new person, and some of you for the first time. I am so very grateful that I have a family, and a supportive one at that! Thank you all again, and please enjoy yourselves tonight."

There was clapping from every direction as Carina finished speaking. Pansy held Carina's hand tightly as their uncle approached with the entire pack in line behind him. He took her other hand in both of his and smiled widely.

"I have prayed for the day we would see you again, Carina. You're mother would have been so very very proud of you both." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "I won't overwhelm you with everyone's name right now, but remember these faces. We will see you again later."

The group bowed their heads to her ever so slightly before they turned and left. Their uncle stayed for a few minutes longer. "May I have this dance?" He asked. She curtsied and they danced for a few minutes before there was a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" A tall dark and blond man stood at Carina's side. He looked far too much like a Malfoy for anyone to be truly comfortable standing so near to him. Carina's uncle looked to her and she assured him she'd be fine.

"Uncle, this is the man that facilitated my adoption."

"Oh, I see. Well thank you then, Sir for your part in keeping our little Carina safe all these years." Lucifer smirked knowing how big that part had in fact been. He bowed ever so slightly. "It was my pleasure." Pansy came and took her uncle's hand and they went off in their own dance before he left and joined the rest of the pack. Lucifer took Carina's hand and waste and masterfully led her around the small dance floor.

"Congratulations, Carina, on your big night." He said as they stepped in time with Luna's playing.

"Thank you, Lucifer."

"I understand you've come to a decision?"

"Yes." She nodded once.

"I'll accept your offer, after I take my place with my family in the pack. I suspect you know of the pack?"

"Of course, Carina. I know everything that concerns you. May I ask, why wait until after that?"

"Pansy is concerned that your plans for me will make it impossible to take my place with them."

"I see. Still. I know what deep magic is used and shared within the pack. What forces are used to create and maintain it. I am concerned that you could come to harm during the ritual. As you know I cannot allow that to happen. I have a gift for you, for those times when I can not come fast enough." They stopped their dance and Lucifer tapped his cane on the floor. A cloud of black smoke rose up from the ground inside Lucifer's long cloak so that it went unnoticed by the guests. He pulled his cloak to one side and a rather large black puppy sniffed and licked at Carina's feet. She melted instantly as she bent to pick up the wiggling creature. He had golden eyes and long, thick, fluffy fur.

"Aw, what a beauty!" She cooed. "And how exactly is this little beast going to protect me in your absence? Lick someone to death?"

Lucifer grinned. "Make no mistake, Carina, he is only a pup now, but he is a vicious and monstrous creature; loyal until his dying breath. This is a hell hound. While he is young, it's true he can not do much damage, aside from his deadly bite. His teeth will inject his victims with death itself and his howl will alert me if anything should threaten you. When he is full grown, he'll rip an entire crowd to shreds. He is a war dog, Carina. He instinctively knows if someone is a threat to you and he knows when you are in danger. He will not attack unless you command him to. He will obey no other. Not even your father. I hope he will serve you well, Carina. If those wolves harm you, or if there is a chance you may not survive the transformation, He will call to me, and I will turn you."

"Turn me into what?"

"I honestly don't know. I have never seen fit to turn anyone before you. I can only tell you what gifts I can give. I can not say for certain what those gifts will make of you."

She nodded slowly as the hell pup licked her chin. "Thank you for the gift." She bowed. "He is quite charming for a killer."

"Be safe, Carina." She nodded again and went off to find her father. Lucifer watched from the edge of the crowd as Carina showed Severus the pup. He looked up and found his master's face in the crowd and bowed his head graciously. Lucifer returned the gesture like an old friend and disappeared into the darkness."

Pansy, Draco, Severus and Minerva were all charmed by the little black monster. The hound never left Carina's side. Apparently, being born in hell meant never having to use the little puppy's room. Carina felt instantly protective over the creature as he was over her.

"What are you going to name him?" Severus asked as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

She thought for a moment. "Dante." She answered. She knelt to the floor and Dante bound into her arms. "That's you then. Dante. Do you like it?"

"Carina, love," Severus whispered. "Do keep in mind as you fuss over this thing like he's a baby, that one bite from him will kill a grown man."

"That is a sobering thought." She admitted. "Still though, don't expect me to act like he isn't the cutest thing ever."

Severus grinned and shook his head. '_Girls', _he thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the night passed in a blur of twirling and dancing and eating, and guests unwisely feeding the Dante bits of cake. It wasn't long before the guests were gone, the food was gone, and Carina's anxiety was back at full force. Dante pawed at her dress and whimpered.

"I'm alright, little guy. Just nervous."

"You're really going to have to watch your emotions with that one." Severus pointed out.

"Yes, I don't want him to go attacking people because of a little anxiety attack."

"No that wouldn't be good at all. Are you ready?"

"You are a part of the pack, right?"

"Membership is a lifetime thing, so yes. But I haven't shifted since you were born. It's a big night for all of us."

"You're coming?" She smiled hopefully.

"Of course, I wouldn't send you the wolves alone." He grinned.

"Hey, it's not like we're going to eat her!" Pansy protested. Severus raised an eyebrow at her, then it clicked. "Oh..well.. you know what I mean."

"Wait, what?" Carina shrieked. "You're going to eat me?!"

**a.n. I know I said this chapter would get a little bit icky but I decided to save it for next chapter. It should be pretty long so I decided to split it up. **


End file.
